


Build Me Up Or Break Me Down

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, And back and forth again, Angst, Chaptered, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, M/M, Slow Burn, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: Two very different criminal minds. Two men with very different goals. One undeniable attraction.(This fic is completed)





	1. Chapter 1

Robert “Pretty Boy” Sugden wasn’t your usual criminal. Actually if you looked closely he wasn’t a criminal at all, the people who worked for him were. He’d come a long way from being the young man tossed out into the world by a father who didn’t give a shit and a brother who never deserved the title. But it was the things Robert’s father hated about his son that made him the success he was. He had an empire, of sorts, especially now since he’d pushed Lawrence White out and had complete control.

It’d actually been so easy it was laughable. They didn’t call him Pretty Boy for nothing. A tilt of his head, a smirk of his lips and he had you at his feet, pliable in his hands. He’d worked for Lawrence for years, knew the man wanted him and he used that to his advantage. Then there were his daughters. Rebecca was borderline obsessed with Robert and he just slept with her to get her off his back more than anything. Chrissie, well he’d put a ring on her finger hadn’t he? He’d liked her well enough, maybe even loved her in a way. But she had been a means to an end, like all people in his life usually were. 

Still he’d been good to her in the divorce. Let her have what was hers and even gave a little to keep her in the life she was accustomed. He had her father’s empire now, he couldn’t care less what she did without him. Last he heard she was somewhere tropical, drowning her sorrows in booze and cabana boys.

None of that was a problem now. The White Era was over. The Sugden Dynasty was just beginning.

******

“Rob we got an issue.”

Robert just leaned back in his chair, steepled his fingers as he eyed up his most trusted man. Robert wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve Sean “Tiny” McCallum’s devotion but he never abused it. They’d met 10 years ago, finding each other on the street a few months after Robert had left Emmerdale. He’d been hungry and cold and unsure where he was going to spend the night. He’d walked into a hole in the wall diner to buy a cup of coffee to warm his hands. Tiny had been sitting at the bar, being berated by the manager who was telling him he had to buy something or get out.

Tiny was huge, 6’3 and packed muscle. Robert knew having a friend like that wasn’t a bad idea. He’d slid onto the stool beside him, ordered two coffees with all the money he had in the world and a friendship had been born.

They stuck together after that, and a few weeks later Robert saw a group of well dressed men get out of a limo and head into a seedy pub. Well Robert found out what he could, got himself and Tiny jobs as runners and the rest was history.

They’d shared a dinky apartment in the beginning. He was the first person Robert told he was bisexual, and Tiny had never batted an eye. Tiny had been his best man at his wedding to Chrissie and Robert was the literal godfather to Tiny‘s son. Jamie Robert McCallum loved his Uncle Pretty, but probably loved the presents Robert showered on the four year old even more.

Tiny was his best friend, his family and he’d die for him. No question. He didn’t doubt that Tiny felt the same.

“What’s the trouble?”

Tiny flopped into the club chair across from Robert.

“Cain Dingle wants a meeting.”

The fucking Dingles. Compared to Robert they were small time. Mostly dealing in stolen goods. Making money from their muscle, not their brains. As they were based out of Robert’s hometown he kept tabs, especially since his younger sister Victoria was married to one of Cain’s lieutenants. He may not see his sister and rarely spoke to her but he always looked out for her. He’d never stopped.

But there was no way their business had ever crossed paths. They didn’t deal in the same game. Never would.

“I highly doubt Dingle has anything to offer us.”

“Not the problem Boss, he wants our fingers out of Emmerdale.”

Robert didn’t sugarcoat what he did, what he dealt in. Drugs. He didn’t touch the stuff, never had. If you worked for him you didn’t either. That was his hard line. You don’t shit where you eat so to speak.

“Why is it a problem all of a sudden?”

“His nephew Aaron is back in town. Rumour has it that Cain’s grooming him to run things. Rumour also has it that Aaron refuses to deal in certain aspects of the business. He wants their territory drug free.”

Robert had heard of Aaron “Strike” Dingle, so nicknamed, Robert assumed, because he hit first and asked questions later. Robert had never had the pleasure of meeting him. He’d been in France for a few years. No one knew why. Some said the mysterious death of Aaron’s father might have had something to do with it. The Dingle’s didn’t do murder, so he could only imagine what the man had done to warrant it.

“Set something up. The last thing I need is the Dingle’s getting rowdy. They’re too unpredictable.”

“Consider it done. Any requests?”

“When we meet we don’t do it on Dingle’s turf. Make it neutral.”

“Sure thing.”

“And get me everything you can on Aaron Dingle. I want to know the last girl he fucked. I want to know his favorite breakfast food. I don’t want any surprises. Get me it all.”

Tiny smirked and Robert smirked back.

“You got it Boss.”

**********

Aaron “Strike” Dingle had missed Emmerdale, he could admit that now. When he’d run to France three years ago he needed to leave the memories behind. He didn’t begrudge what Cain did when it all came out, when Aaron couldn’t keep the secret anymore. In a way he was thankful, relieved, and he hated himself for it. Because he loved his family but he didn’t want to be like them, at least not all the way.

He’d missed his crazy Mom and her meddling. He’d missed his sister Liv, always glad for her school breaks when she’d come for visits. They'd drive all around Europe, listening to bad music and buying ugly souvenirs. He’d missed his best mate Adam, who’d gotten married right before Aaron had left. He’d even missed his sparring matches with Ross Barton, the eternal thorn in his side.

So when Cain had called him a few weeks ago and asked him to come home Aaron couldn’t refuse. Cain had been the father Aaron had never had. Aaron had known from a young age what his destiny was, he’d just never wanted it. Now he knew though, he could do it his way. 

Cain had been resistant at first, if it ain’t broke don’t fix it. Aaron held the line though. He’d seen what drugs and alcohol could do to a person. Saw what it did to his father. What it had made him. He didn’t want to be responsible for some other kid ending up like him.

To Aaron turning a blind eye was just as bad as putting the needle in someone’s vein.

But then Holly had overdosed and the pain it caused Cain’s wife was enough for him to finally agree. Aaron had come home for the funeral, needing to be there to support his family and his friends. Plus Holly and him, they’d sort of had a thing when Aaron was young. Well before Aaron admitted to himself he was gay.

It wasn’t a secret now. Everyone knew. His family. His friends. Anyone who lived in the village. Once he’d finally accepted it he’d never hid it. Didn’t mean it hadn’t been a hard fought battle to get there. Really the only difference was his mother constantly asking him if he’d met a nice bloke instead of a nice gal. 

It was nice to be home, but he had needed to get out of his room at the pub. His mother was smothering, and after a few months he felt he’d made up for his time away. It’s not like he wouldn’t be in the pub every day anyway. Finally the money his father had left him was going to be useful. He’d closed last week on the old Mill. He was going to fix it up, use his hands for something meaningful. He was excited to tell Liv she could decorate her room any way she wanted for when she visited. He’d be fine with one room being a pink and purple explosion if it made his little sister happy.

One of the first orders of business had been to hang his heavy bag in the perfect spot in his living room. They didn’t call him Strike for nothing. He wished it wasn’t right in view of the large bay windows but you wouldn’t see him unless you were standing in the front garden. It was private enough. Aaron rarely went a day without spending some time venting his frustrations out on the bag. He was thankful Zak had gotten him into boxing when Aaron had finally run away from his Dad for good. Aaron had confused them all back then. All his anger. All his rage. All his pain.

Part of him wished they didn’t understand it now but it made things easier.

Aaron stopped looking at the flooring samples he had spread out his makeshift kitchen table. He pressed a button on his phone and loud rock music reverberated through the room. He’d set up his large TV and speaker system just the day before. He might not have paint on the walls but Aaron couldn’t live without his music.

He zoned out as he taped up his hands and gloved up. Lost in the music he started throwing punches, dancing on his feet. He’d missed this and was glad for the privacy he finally had again.

Or the privacy he thought he had.

**********

Holy shit. He is fucking beautiful.

That was the only thought that went through Robert’s mind when he finally opened the folder Tiny had placed on his desk that afternoon. It’d been a day and it was well past midnight when Robert poured himself a whisky, top shelf naturally, and sat down to discover what they’d dug up on Aaron Dingle.

The place was quiet, the only people around now were his few guards that never left his side, currently stationed on the other side of the door. He didn’t exactly enjoy being shadowed but he knew it was necessary. His office was a vault, no one got in unless Robert wanted them to. Same with his large apartment on the floor above him. Robert liked his solitude and he wanted it protected at all costs. The building had all the high tech security Robert could ask for. He’d spared no expense.

There were six photos of Aaron all in all. Two of him walking through Emmerdale, Robert would remember the scenery of that village until the day he died. Aaron was walking with a hoodie on and black jeans, converse on his feet. His hood was up and his hands shoved in his pockets. It was hard to make out any of Aaron’s features with his head tilted down.

The next two were of Aaron sitting at the bar of a pub, the Woolpack Robert assumed, his head thrown back in laughter. Adam Barton, his sister’s husband was there too, his arm around Aaron’s shoulders. He knew Aaron had been the best man at his sister’s wedding, it was all in the file he had on Victoria. 

Aaron had a gorgeous profile, dark stubble of a beard on his face and dark gelled hair on his head. He was wearing a fitted jumper, and it showed off the firmness of his stomach, the definition in his arms. The jeans he was wearing pulled tight on his thighs.

It was the next two pictures that explained the beautiful physique. Aaron shirtless, punching a heavy bag. It seemed the pictures had been taken through a window, the room behind him had tarps and scaffolding visible. Robert didn’t care about any of that. He couldn’t look away from the beads of sweat frozen on Aaron’s bow. The fierce look of concentration in his eyes, which contrasted to the satisfied smile on Aaron’s gorgeous lips. Robert wished the photos hadn’t been black and white, he desperately wanted to know what color eyes Aaron had.

But that chest, those arms, captured mid swing was a sight to behold and Robert finally understood. Aaron wasn’t called Strike because he was a hot head. No, he was nicknamed Strike because he was fierce, a warrior and if he had you in his sights you were fucked.

Robert shook his head. Aaron Dingle, you are an unexpected surprise.

The rest of the file didn’t have any really useful information. Age 25, name, turned out he’d changed his name from Livesy to his mother’s surname of Dingle when he was 18. Robert took that morsel and put it away in case it was useful later. No record of any girlfriend, or if Robert could be so lucky, boyfriend. No relationships outside his family really. It was noted here that he was very close with Adam and Victoria. Robert pushed down the sadness that thought brought up.

He’d recently purchased a home in Emmerdale, a run down place he was planning to fix up. He had a younger half sister named Liv who lived in Ireland, but she visited regularly and they were close. Again, a note for his mental Aaron Dingle file. He liked action movies and cheap beer, he ran most mornings and boxed most nights. He was usually alone or with someone in the Dingle organization. Not a surprise really, they were his family after all. He was loved greatly by most everyone in Emmerdale. The angry kid that showed up after Robert had left had morphed into a young man with a heart of gold. He’d do anything for you if you were one of his own. If you were from Emmerdale, then you were.

And they felt the same way it seemed. Robert’s man wasn’t able to get anything personal about Aaron from the villagers, they were a close bunch in that weird little hamlet.

For the first time Robert wasn’t sure how to play this. The meeting was tomorrow night in a neutral part of Hotten. Robert didn’t imagine there would be bad blood but he had to get Aaron Dingle on his side. He just didn’t know how to do that. Yet.

**********  
Aaron walked into the darkly lit pub behind Cain, Adam trailing behind him. They’d left Pete and a few other boys outside with Sugden’s men. Men in suits openly glaring at their polar opposites dressed in jeans and smoking hand rolled cigarettes.

Aaron had never met Victoria’s older brother. Their relationship was strained. They talked maybe every few months, but he never missed sending presents at Christmas and important dates. Aaron had to give him credit for that. Adam however was vibrating, nervous as hell which meant he’d dial up his silly. Aaron hoped he could keep him under control. 

They made their way to a table in the back room. Once Cain was seated and the door closed Aaron took the opportunity to look his fill of the famous Pretty Boy Sugden. And fuck if he wasn’t pretty. He was wearing a navy fitted suit, standing talking to a giant of a man in whispered tones. His white button down had no tie, the top button undone. Aaron bet that was as casual as a man like Sugden got. Blonde hair perfectly styled to look like he’d woken up with it like that. His skin was slightly golden, a few freckles visible against his perfect canvas.

It wasn’t until Robert turned to him and they locked eyes that Aaron felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Blue green eyes like he’d never seen, clear and clever, drinking Aaron in. He watched those eyes widen slightly and then grow dark, just for a second.

“Blue, I should have known.”

It was just a whisper but Aaron heard it. Blue what? Aaron was dressed in his signature all black.

“Let’s get this done Sugden.”

Cain’s rumble caused Robert to turn his gaze from Aaron and he seemed to notice Adam was even there for the first time.

He sat across from Cain.

“Dingle what can I do for you?”

“You know what you can do Pretty Boy, you can get your junk out of my territory.”

Cain leaned back and crossed his arms. Robert sighed.

“I was sorry to hear about your step daughter Cain.”

Adam sucked in a breath at Robert’s words and Aaron moved his eyes to make sure his friend was okay. But Adam said nothing, just clenched his fists.

“But the fact remains Cain is that if people want drugs they are going to get them. If not from me then from someone else. I can at least guarantee you that my shit is clean.”

“Doesn’t stop people from getting dead though does it Sugden?”

Robert folded his hands on the table, flicked his eyes to Aaron briefly before giving his full attention to Cain again.

“Look, I want to share something with you but I recommend that Mr Barton leave the room first.”

Adam looked confused at Cain and his face flashed with anger when Cain motioned with his head for Adam to leave. Resigned he turned to the door but stopped when he heard Robert speak up.

“How is my sister?”

Adam gulped visibly.

“She’s happy.”

“Good. You keep her that way or you’ll answer to me.”

“He’ll be answering to me first.”

Aaron was surprised when the words left his own mouth. But Vic was like a sister to him, he’d punish anyone who hurt her, Adam included. Robert nodded at Adam and then returned his fierce gaze back to Aaron. If Aaron didn’t know better he thought he saw the ghost of a smile on Robert’s face. Aaron wanted to see what a full smile would from Robert would look like.

WIth Adam gone Robert motioned Aaron to sit in the empty chair beside Cain. The giant took that as his cue to take a seat as well, so Aaron turned the chair around and straddled it. He leaned his forearms across the back of the chair and raised his eyebrow in Robert’s direction.

Robert cleared his throat.

“I looked into it. Holly didn’t overdose because our stuff was bad. Holly overdosed because she took a lethal amount. She’d been using long enough to know that. I’m sorry but she killed herself Cain.”

Aaron was shocked, genuinely. Everyone knew Holly had a problem and they tried to get her help but no one thought she’d actually kill herself on purpose. He looked at Cain and realized his face wasn’t surprised.

“Did you know?” 

Aaron felt the anger bubble up as Cain nodded his head solemnly.

“Does Adam? Does Moira?”

“No and you aren’t going to tell them.”

Robert raised his hands to interject but Aaron wasn’t having any of it.

“Fuck Cain, seriously?”

“We’re not doing this here Strike, okay.”

Aaron sighed and rubbed his neck, motioned with his head for Robert to continue.

“Look I’m sorry, I thought that would be news to both of you.”

“It’s fine Sugden, but it doesn’t change why we’re here.”

Robert leaned back, looking between Cain and Aaron. Aaron watched something flicker in Robert’s eyes.

“Okay Cain, am I right to assume that a lot of this has to do with concerns Aaron has in regards of taking over your business?”

Cain bristled at that, opened his mouth to speak, Robert cut him off.

“Look I’m not judging, we all have to retire sometime. We all need someone to take over the reigns. But I need to know who I’m talking to here, who I’m trying to convince.”

Cain looked right at Aaron, the question clear in his eyes. Aaron simply nodded.

“Strike here is your man then.”

Robert turned to Aaron, gave him the full power of his gaze.

“Gentlemen could you give Aaron and I a moment alone?”

**********

Robert wasn’t entirely sure this move was a good one, but he needed to go with his gut on this. He also wanted to be alone with the man. He had the most stunning eyes Robert had ever seen. Blue, light blue, like bright sunny skies. They showed every ounce of emotion that flashed through Aaron’s brain. In just the few minutes the men had been here Robert had seen him relaxed, confused, annoyed, angry. Robert wanted to see so many other things flash in them. He wanted to see arousal, need, laughter, joy. He wanted it more than he honestly thought was humanly possible.

But his business, his legacy, came before anything and he needed to take care of that first. So Robert relaxed when Aaron nodded at Cain and him and Tiny exited the room.

Aaron hadn’t moved, still leaning forward on the chair, looking Robert dead in the eyes. Aaron was curious and Robert hoped for more than just as to why they were sitting here.

“Look Strike, can I call you Strike.”

“Only family calls me that.”

“Right, Aaron it is. I get how you feel but shoving me out of your spot isn’t going to help things.”

Aaron scoffed at Robert, sat back in the chair.

“And how is that?”

“Because if my boys are gone then someone else is going to move in. And you’ll have to get rid of them too. Then it’ll keep happening until finally you lose.”

Robert watched Aaron rub his neck again, clearly a sign of resignation or maybe just a nervous habit.

“Robert have you ever seen what drugs does to a person?”

Of all the things Robert expected to come out of Aaron’s mouth that hadn't been it. Of course he’d seen it. He didn’t live in a bubble. Well he did now but he’d been a runner, a dealer in his time. He’d seen those strung out, those looking for a good time, those looking to forget. He’d seen the gambit. 

“Aaron have you seen what alcohol does to a person?”

Robert saw something flash in Aaron’s eyes, something dark and painful but then it was gone.

“Look I get it, booze is legal and drugs aren’t. But I know that everything I sell, it won’t do anything to someone they don’t want it to. That’s just a fact. I’m no saint Aaron, but neither are you. We can do what you want but it won’t be the end. But I can offer you a compromise.”

Everyone knew that Robert Sugden didn’t compromise, and clearly Aaron knew it too. 

“What do you have in mind?”

Rob fiddled with the cuff of his shirt, pretending he was fixing his sleeve and not the fact that he was trying to look anywhere but in Aaron’s eyes.

“My boys stay, with conditions. We limit quantity of merchandise per sale. My runners won't like it but it will at least prevent someone from getting their hands on enough to do the kind of harm Holly did to herself. I make sure we don’t sell underage. This isn’t strict but if they look under 18 we send them packing. A lot of people won't be happy but I know my stuff, people want it, they’ll play.”

“You’ve got a deal.”

Robert sat back in surprise. He thought he’d have to charm Aaron a little more. Convince him to see things Robert’s way. Aaron smiled and Robert realized what had just happened. He’d just been fucking played. He couldn’t help it, he tipped his head back and laughed. Aaron was still grinning.

“Wow. Didn’t know you Dingles had it in you.”

“Rule #1, always let them underestimate you.”

Robert wanted him. It was that simple. Aaron with his smirked grin and dancing eyes. Aaron with a sharp brain he kept hidden. Robert wanted to know what else he was hiding underneath all that black and gruff and firm muscle.

Aaron stood up from his chair, backing up to the door. Smart, never turn your eyes from the enemy.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you Pretty Boy.”

The way Aaron drew out the word “pleasure” had chills running up Robert’s spine.

“The pleasure was all mine Strike”

With that Aaron threw him a grin and was out the door.

**********

Aaron was satisfied with the outcome. He knew not to push his luck and as much as he loathed men like Robert Sugden he’d rather him over anyone else. The fact was, ponce or not, Sugden kept his word. You would be lucky to get half that from anyone else.

Aaron was almost sad it had gone so well. He would have liked to have gone a few rounds with Pretty Boy. Aaron wasn’t one to be underestimated and looked like Robert knew that now. More the pity.

He spent the new two weeks working on the house. Adam came over a time or two and helped with some heavy lifting. Adam had never asked what had happened in the room after he left, he knew better than that. Cain and Aaron had talked and like always Cain brought Aaron around. It was hard enough on everyone losing Holly, what good would knowing the real reason do for anyone?

Vic had tracked him down, wanting to know anything and everything about Robert. Did he look healthy? Did he look happy? Aaron told her what Robert had said to Adam and she started crying. Aaron gave her a hug, he knew she missed her brother. She was always so bewildered that Robert kept her at arms length. At least Aaron had been able to let her know that Robert genuinely did care.

He’d gone out on the pull one night but other than a few steamy kisses against the wall in the club he was hard up. Didn’t help that he couldn’t get a certain Pretty Boy out of his mind. Regardless that the man was straight and criminally dirty, well dirtier than Aaron, they came from different worlds.

Sure they both had their roots here in Emmerdale but what did that matter? Aaron didn’t care about money. He just needed enough to get by. What he could make and the money from Gordon had made that possible. He’d realized in France what was important. The people you love. The people that love you. A pint or a brew when you were thirsty. A good song to blare when the mood struck. He didn’t want to build an empire and especially not on the backs of those hooked on drugs. Imagine what someone like Robert could accomplish if he tried to use his brain for good.

Still none of this stopped Aaron from thinking about Robert constantly. When he ordered his coffee in the morning he wondered how Robert took his. When he went running he wondered if Robert worked out or if he just came naturally to his toned build. When he pushed himself over with his own hand late at night he wondered if Robert wished he was there too, wished he was watching Aaron bring himself over the edge.

But none of these thoughts were ever going to get him anywhere, no matter how many rounds he went with the punching bag. He decided to go have lunch with his Mom to calm himself down and it had been nice to listen to her blather on about God knows what.

Still Aaron felt on edge for some reason when he got home that afternoon. He couldn’t place his finger on it. Something felt off. He grabbed a beer from the small fridge he was using and looked out the window at his front garden. It was so overgrown, he’d have to do something about that soon.

Then something caught his eye, the sun reflecting on some glass in his front hedge bush. He kept his face passive, watched for it again. And there it was. Keeping himself as natural as possible he made like he was heading the the washroom. Making sure he was out of sight. Then he was out the door like a shot, two steps behind the man crawling out of his bush, long lense camera in hand. Aaron grabbed him by the scruff on his jacket, hauled him to his feet.

“You’re going to tell me what the fuck you’re doing and you’re going to tell me right now.”

**********

“What do you mean Aaron caught him?!”

Robert was pacing his office, tugging his tie off with his phone pressed to his ear. The man on the other end sounded like he was about to shit his pants. When Robert was done with him he probably would.

“Look he’s new alright. But Dingle has been so easy up until now I thought…”

“Fuck Terry do I pay you to think?! No I fucking don’t. I pay you to do what you are told and this was priority one. Fuck!”

“Boss I’m sorry okay. John’s fucking pissing his pants right now.”

“What did he tell him? Did he say who he worked for?”

“Didn’t get that far. John didn’t say nothing but he’s pretty sure Dingle figured it out right quick.”

Robert groaned in frustration. Idiots. He was surrounded by fucking idiots.

“Look is John okay? Aaron didn’t hurt him did he?”

“No Boss, just scared the life out of him.”

“Right. You give John his final pay. You send him on his way. And you make sure he knows that he keeps his fucking mouth shut or we’re coming for him.”

“Will do.”

“And Terry if you fuck up like this again you’ll be lucky if I show you the same kindness. Do you get me?!”

“Yeah Sir I…”

Robert hung up the phone and then threw it against the wall. Pieces shattered in all directions. 

It was Robert’s own fault. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking, he didn’t need the recon on Aaron anymore, not for business. He just couldn’t stop. Every morning he’d open his laptop and look at the newest photos of Aaron from the day before. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to understand what was going on his brain, how he ticked. He’d almost convinced himself it was to make sure Aaron wasn’t pulling shit behind his back, pulling some power move on his territory, but Robert knew better

Then two mornings ago he’d opened his laptop to see photos of Aaron strolling into a gay bar in Hotten. To have his suspicions confirmed had made his stomach flutter. Caused hope to rise his chest. He’d kept clicking and he’d seen it. Seen grainy shots of Aaron pressing a man into a wall, his mouth on some stranger, his hands on him. Robert had seen red. And he slammed his laptop shut. 

He’d been jealous. He was jealous. Someone else got to touch Aaron. Someone else got to see lust and want in those gorgeous blue eyes. Someone else. Not Robert.

He needed to get his head straight but for some reason when it came to Aaron he couldn’t. He was like an itch Robert couldn’t scratch hard enough. He wanted him. And now he was never going to have him. 

A hard knock on his office door broke him from his thoughts.

“Fuck off!”

The door opened and Tiny walked in.

“Rob there is someone here who wants to see you.”

“Tiny I don’t care…”

“It’s Aaron Dingle.”

Why wasn’t Robert surprised? Of course Aaron would come charging into the lion’s den. He groaned and pinched between his eyes.

“Rob I told you…”

“Yes Sean I know. I know I should have called it off.”

“Do you want me to send him away?”

“No send him in. I’ll talk with him. Privately.”

Tiny just raised his eyebrows at him and then shrugged. Robert knew Aaron would be checked for any weapons before he was allowed in. Not that he needed any, not with those fists.

Robert put his game face on. Stood in front of his desk, ready for the firing squad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos on this work. I read them all and they keep me motivated. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Aaron glared at the huge Giant who patted him down. Like he ever carried a gun or a knife in his life. He hadn’t spent the last 10 years boxing to resort to that shit. The Giant nodded his head and led Aaron to an elevator. 

Of course it was a nondescript warehouse building right in the middle of town. Only Robert Sugden would be so cliche. It hadn’t taken Aaron long, just a few phone calls, to find out where Robert held up. Not a smart way to do business in Aaron’s opinion.

It was classy inside, not that Aaron was surprised. Robert would probably dress furniture in a three piece suit if he could. They rode in the elevator in silence but when they stepped out into a hallway the Giant reached out his hand.

“Sean McCallum. But everyone calls me Tiny.”

“Of course they do. Aaron Dingle.”

They shook hands and it was all rather gentlemanly.

“Look Aaron I’ve known Robert a long time. He’s a good bloke. The best actually. I know it doesn’t make sense but he had his reasons.”

“No offense Tiny but I don’t give two fucks what his reasons are. Him and I are going to hash this out.”

Aaron looked up at Tiny, expecting a tear down. Instead he got a smile and a nod.

“Yeah, you’ll do.”

“What?”

“Follow me.”

Conversation over it would seem. 

He was led to a large wooden door, flanked on either side by two sleek looking gentlemen. Aaron felt like he was in the middle of the Godfather trilogy. Thug One opened the door and jerked his head at Aaron.

Aaron stepped in and the door clicked behind him. Robert was leaning on his desk, arms crossed, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. His long legs in grey slacks this time, his white button down had the sleeves rolled up, collar askew. He looked gorgeous.

“Can I offer you a drink Strike?”

“You can give me a fucking explanation Pretty Boy, that’s what you can do.”

Robert motioned Aaron to take a seat but Aaron shook his head. Robert sighed, uncrossed his arms and braced his hands on the edge of his desk.

“Look Aaron it’s just business.”

“I know what you’re doing and it won’t work.”

Robert gave him a stunned look. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. Robert Sugden at a loss for words. It was a good look on him.

“Aaron I don’t…”

“My family knows. My friends know. My village knows. I came out when I was 18. I am not ashamed of being gay and you’re not going to use that information to try to get me to do your dirty work okay Sugden. So you’re wasting your time.”

And then Robert burst out laughing.

**********

Robert felt like he was losing his mind as he tried to get his laughter under control. One look at Aaron did the trick. Aaron looked fuckable in black jeans and a white Henley that showed off his amazing chest, those gorgeous arms. The white made his eyes glow, bright blue against the black of his hair.

“Seriously Robert what are you playing at?”

Rob rubbed his face with his hands. There was only one way to play this if he wanted a chance with Aaron. And he did. God, he did.

“Aaron I’m bisexual.”

“You what?”

Robert took in Aaron’s stunned expression. Felt something fall in the pit of his stomach. No point going back now.

“I’m bisexual. Everyone who works for me knows that. I don’t hide it.”

Aaron just rubbed his neck, that adorable gesture Robert loved.

“Then, why?”

Robert pushed off from his desk. 

“You seriously don’t know.”

Robert walked forward, stopped in front of Aaron. An arm’s length away from where he wanted to be.

“I’m not a threat to you Robert. To your business.”

Robert turned away then. Ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way to the bank of bullet proof glass that ran along the wall.

“Aren’t you though? Because from the moment I laid eyes on you I can’t think about anything else. I can’t focus on work. I can’t focus on anything.”

Robert braced himself against the window, looked out into the black of the night. 

“Robert…”

“Look Aaron I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight. I just, I wanted to know you. And I don’t have the kind of life that lets that happen. I don’t know what this is. I’m sorry okay. I promise I won’t bother you again.”

“Robert will you just turn around and look at me please?”

Robert closed his eyes and turned around. He opened his them on a sigh and Aaron was right there in his space.

“You could have just asked for my number you know. You didn’t have to go full Carrie on me.”

“Wrong movie.”

“What?”

“Carrie. She was the one with the pigs blood and…”

But Aaron cut him off by grabbing Robert’s face and pressing his lips right where Robert wanted them. Next thing Robert knew he had his back pressed to the glass and all of Aaron pressed to his front. Then his mind clicked off and his senses went into overdrive.

Aaron tasted of cinnamon and beer, Robert was already addicted to it. He grabbed Aaron’s hips and pushed him backwards, his dick hard but oh so fucking happy. He needed Aaron under him, over him, he didn’t care which. He just wanted in a way that scared him and thrilled him in equal measure.

Aaron’s hands were in his hair, hard tugs as he changed the angle of their kiss, slid his tongue along Robert’s and moaned into his mouth. Robert wasn’t sure where they would end up, his head spinning, his body singing. Then the back of Robert’s legs hit the leather couch against the wall and he lost Aaron’s lips. 

He whimpered and then moaned when Aaron straddled his lap, pressed his hips down against him. Robert slid his hands under Aaron’s shirt, clutched at the muscles there as they bunched and flexed with Aaron’s movements. Robert pressed his lips to Aaron’s neck, licked at the sensitive skin there. Used his teeth to make Aaron hiss and push down harder.

“God you feel amazing.”

Aaron’s throaty moan in response had Robert lifting his hips up to meet him. Robert dragged his mouth back for another kiss, sloppy and desperate, Aaron’s teeth teased Robert’s bottom lip. He pressed his forehead to his, looked Robert dead in the eye. Every emotion flashed at him in blue. Desire. Want. Pleasure. Bliss. 

“I wish you could see yourself Aaron. How fucking gorgeous you are.”

Aaron licked his lips and Robert moaned.

“Every night Robert, every damn night.”

“What, Aaron? Tell me.”

“I touch myself, imagine you're there, imagine you're watching me.”

The image of that, Aaron pleasuring himself, sprawled out before him. Doing that just for Robert. He needed that. He craved it.

“Fuck. I wanted to kill him. Jesus, do that again.”

Aaron tilted his hips and Robert thought he was about die in Aaron’s arms.

“I almost had him offed. That asshole who had his hands on you.”

Aaron moved his mouth to Robert’s ear, his panting breath heavy and wanton. Robert’s fingers dug into Aaron’s ass. He wanted to leave bruises, he wanted to mark Aaron for his own.

“He wasn’t you Robert. I wanted him to be you.”

Robert came with a shout, he couldn’t stop it, didn’t dare try. A few thrusts later and he heard Aaron’s guttural moan and took the full weight of him into his arms. Even as spent as he was Robert rubbed his hands gently up and down Aaron’s back. Relished the feel of Aaron’s frame holding him down, Aaron’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. Robert caressed his hands over him as he felt Aaron’s breath, and his own, return to normal.

Robert Sugden had just had the best sex of his life and he’d not removed one single article of clothing. Aaron Dingle wasn’t a surprise, he was a bloody miracle.

**********

Aaron felt like liquid. All loose muscle and sated mind, calm for the first time in months. He could feel Robert’s hands roaming over him. Pressing him in, holding him close. 

He hadn’t expect this. He’d only kissed Robert to prove something to himself, but honestly he didn’t know what anymore. He’d been so angry, furious at the invasion of privacy. It was replaced with confusion and the bubble of something warm he couldn’t place. Yet the moment his lips touched Robert’s nothing else mattered. Who Aaron was, what Robert did. It was all encompassing and suddenly Aaron wasn’t a Dingle. Didn’t have his whole life mapped out in front of him. He was just this moment with Robert, giving all he could. Feeling something he didn’t know what to name.

But the moment was over.

Unable to help himself he placed a tender kiss to Robert’s neck, to cushion the blow he was about to deal to them both. Robert let him climb off his lap without resistance. Aaron drank in the soft contented look on Robert’s face.

“Robert…”

There was a sharp knock on the door and a shout sounded on the other side.

“Boss we have an emergency! I’m coming in!”

Aaron watched Robert sit up and his entire demeanour changed. The sex satisfied Pretty Boy suddenly went hard faced and narrowed his eyes at the door as it opened. Tiny walked in, didn’t bother to acknowledge Aaron’s presence.

“Rob we’ve got trouble.”

Robert was off the couch, strolling towards his desk chair and grabbing his suit jacket before Aaron could blink.

“Tell me.”

Tiny glanced at Aaron briefly.

“Forget him Tiny. Tell me!”

“South warehouse got hit. They got close to 100 grand in product and cash.”

“Loss of life?”

Aaron sucked in a breath.

“Ben. He’s touch and go. Outlook isn’t good.”

“Police?”

“Taken care of.”

“Right. Bring the car round to the back entrance. Call Joe and tell him to meet us there. I want Graham on this now and I want to know how the fuck they got past our security. Pull all surveillance, I’ll watch it on the ride.”

“On it.”

“Send someone round to collect Ben’s wife. Get her to him before he’s gone.”

“Already done.”

“I’ll be 10 seconds behind you.”

Aaron’s head was whirling. He thought he was good in a crisis but this, this explained how Robert had gotten where he was. He was focused. He was calm. The man who’d just set Aaron’s blood on fire had ice in his veins. It was chilling.

Aaron was at a loss. He didn’t know what the hell to do. But then Robert was striding towards him, hands cupping Aaron’s neck, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth. He whispered against Aaron’s lips.

“Next time we’re not keeping our clothes on.”

Another crush of their mouths and Robert was turning away, out the door before Aaron could say a word.

Thug Two walked in and offered Aaron a fake smile.

“I’ll see you out Mr Dingle.”

**********

It was almost 10 pm and Robert hadn’t had a moment of peace since he’d left Aaron’s arms the night before. He’d been too busy handling the shit storm that had become his business.

The warehouse barely looked any different, other than a smashed chair and a pool of Ben’s blood on the ground. The surveillance showed two men, average build, dressed in all black, faces concealed entering his warehouse because they had the codes. Six people knew the numbers to get into Robert’s warehouses. Himself, Tiny and four of his lietnaunts.

There’d been an emergency meeting. And the discovery of Doug, the only lieutenant left over from Lawrence's reign, shot execution style on his kitchen floor. 

This wasn’t a smash and grab. And if Robert didn’t know any better he’d have thought the Whites were behind it. Simple fact was they didn’t have the means or the resources, not anymore. So the question became who was gunning for Robert, and more importantly, how to stop them before they got too far?

The money and drugs were small change and Ben had pulled through, that was a godsend. He’d lost men before but it wasn’t something that came easy. Sure he would set up their widows, their children, ensure they were cared for but you couldn’t replace a father. That was something Robert Sugden knew all too well.

Codes were changed. Security bumped up on everyone. He had to close ranks. He had to protect what was his, who was his. What he’d worked so hard for.

The money made sense, but taking the drugs was baffling. The fact was there was no way anyone would be able to sell the stolen cocaine without raising suspicion. Robert’s stuff was managed, well known and locked down. But this was too organized, too systematic for a junky to have been able to pull off. So why take it? To prove that they could? 

Something wasn’t right. He couldn’t put his finger on it and it made him frustrated. Usually he could see the plans, the logic or the insanity but this. It just didn’t make sense on any business level. So if it wasn’t business it had to be personal.

He’d had Tiny make contact with Adam Barton. Victoria’s safety was not to be played with. Few people knew that she was his sister but he’d die before he’d allow her blood to be spilled because of him. They agreed and Victoria had been put on a private flight to destinations unknown within the hour, Adam by her side. It was the best he could do until Robert could wrap his head around what had happened. Until he was certain that he could keep her alive.

He’d barely eaten, hadn’t slept or changed his clothes. It should bother him, the dried cum on his underwear from his other worldly sex with Aaron. But as he stripped down, turned on the water in the shower, he actually mourned the loss. Too tired to do anything but stand under the hot spray and let his mind remember the feel of Aaron’s skin under his fingertips. 

He towelled off, crawled into bed naked and reached for his phone. He pulled up Aaron’s private number, the one he shouldn’t have but had entered in his phone days ago, typed out the text and hit send.

“It’s me. I need to see you.”

He made it 10 minutes waiting for a reply before the last 48 hours took their hold. He fell asleep with his cell clutched to his chest.

**********

“This is bullshit Cain and you know it!”

Ross Barton shoved himself out of his chair and slammed out the door. Aaron looked around the rest of the lads, waiting for anyone else to cause a fuss. No one said a word.

Aaron barely had time to even register what had happened with Robert, hadn’t made it two steps outside the warehouse when his phone lit up.

Cain hearing about the south warehouse job and demanding a family meeting. Adam calling freaking out about getting on a plane with Vic. Aaron had been gripped with fear that something fucking serious could happen to Vic or Adam. Or Robert.

He’d driven them to a private airstrip just outside of town. Hugged them both. Knew they would contact him when they could but he hated that he couldn’t go with them. Hated he couldn’t keep them both safe. Hated that Robert’s business was taking his family away from him.

So he pulled his head out of his own ass, pushed Robert out of his mind and got down to doing what he was born to do. Run this fucking family.

After arguing with Cain and sharing his plans with the boys Ross had kicked off and his brother Finn followed close behind him. Aaron looked at Pete, wondering where his brotherly devotion lay. He just nodded in solidarity. At least one of them wasn’t a complete waste.

Aaron leaned forward, splayed his fingers on Moira’s kitchen table. Eyed up the rest of his men.

“Look I get it. I do. I know we have three truck runs lined up and the profit could seem worth the risk. But the fact remains someone is gunning for Sugden. The same man Cain and I had a private meeting with just a few weeks ago. We don’t know what the play is and I don’t want someone thinking we’re under his thumb and coming for us. Adam is gone until this clears up. For now we stick to our legitimate resources. No runs. No sales beyond what is currently on the books. Garage, Taxi, Farms and that’s it.”

He could see the boys weren’t happy but he knew he had their respect. He just had to clinch it.

“Blokes we’re flush. No one will ever go without on my watch, I swear to you on that. That’s why our fathers and grandfathers started this. It wasn’t about taking in the cash. This was, and is, about making sure our families have what they need. About looking out for each other and the people of this village. That’s what we’re about, I won’t stand to see that bloody change.”

He was met with a round of smiles and a whole bunch of head nods. He had them and thank God for that. He couldn’t keep his people safe if they wouldn’t let him.

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a message from an unknown number.

“It’s me. I need to see you.”

It fazed him, knowing that it was Robert behind those words. It had to be. He closed his eyes and mentally shook it off.

“Right. Go home to your families. And if you’ve got concerns, if you’ve got issues, if you’ve got needs you come to me or Cain. We can’t be there for you if we don’t know.”

After the handshakes and the half hugs, a few jokes and a couple of reassuring words the room emptied and Cain looked at Aaron from across the table.

“Strike you know I’m backing you on this. But you’re sure yeah?”

Aaron picked up his phone, stared at the message. He knew what he had to do, didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like fucking hell.

“I swore to you Cain, to all of you, that if you let me run things my way that this family was my number one priority. That won’t change.”

Cain got up, squeezed Aaron’s shoulder as he passed by him to grab another beer from the fridge.

Aaron looked down at his phone, and the message one last time.  I need to see you.

He pressed the button labelled BLOCK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kind words and kudos. You give me life!

Robert would consider himself a patient man. He’d played a long game for 10 years, he knew when to wait. When to watch. When to make his move. At first when hadn’t heard back from Aaron he’d understood, still too busy with everything to do more than glance at his phone on occasion. After 72 hours of no response he tried calling this time. One ring and he was at voicemail, even Robert knew what that meant. 

He’d been blocked.

Now there were a few options available to him and he debated them in between meetings and plans and briefings. 

He could forget about Aaron and just move on. Deal with him only on the absolute rare occasion that their business would intersect.

Not a fucking option. Next.

He could force Aaron to come to him. He could renege on their agreement. Lift the limitations he’d put on his men, he’d heard enough grief from them about it. That would bring Cain and Aaron to his door in a flash. But he didn’t want Aaron angry and he knew manipulation wouldn’t work on his warrior. It would just make Aaron dig his heels in and stand his ground. He didn’t want to lose him before he had him.

He could call a meeting. Fake something but Aaron would probably see through it and Cain would be there. It wasn’t the right move, so what was? He’d never questioned himself before when pursuing someone, not even Chrissie and all that he’d had riding on that. No, this was different, Aaron was different and he feared a misstep.

So with that weighing heavy on his mind he got on with what needed doing. Tiny drove Robert to the safe house where Ben was laid up, his wife by his side. He had the best care and the doctor had said another week and he’d be on his feet again.

He hugged Ben’s wife Anne, placed a kiss on her cheek and took the chair she offered by Ben’s bedside. He watched Anne curl on top of the blankets beside Ben, causing a flash of loneliness and longing to pierce his chest.

Ben was all smiles.

“Boss thanks for these drugs. I may never go off them.”

Anne swatted her husband gently before taking his hand.

“Ben I can’t apologize enough. It’s my job to keep you safe and I failed.”

“Sir you didn’t...”

“Hear me out. If you want cut loose you got it, no questions asked. I’ll make sure to pay you more than what you deserve for your years of service. There is no shame in it, not after what you’ve been through.”

Ben looked at Anne, Robert saw the silent communication that passed between them. The love. It just made him ache for reasons he didn’t dare analyze.

“I appreciate it Sir, I do. But with all due respect if you want me gone you’re gonna have to kill me yourself.”

Robert puffed out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and shared a soft laugh with the couple in front of them.

“You’re sure Ben? I mean it. It’s your call.”

“He’s sure.”

Anne smiled at Robert and he couldn’t not smile back.

“Right. Then you rest up and you aren’t to set foot back to work until Doc gives you the all go ahead. And definitely not before you and Anne enjoy a few weeks on a beach, anywhere of your choosing, on me. Yeah?”

“Thank you Sir.”

“And enough of this Sir shit, it’s Pretty Boy to you.”

He shook Ben’s hand, gave the man a half hug when he insisted on sitting up. Robert squeezed Anne’s hands as they said their goodbyes at the door.

“If he needs anything Anne you call. No matter the time.”

“I will Rob, I promise.”

Tiny waited for him in the car. Rob gave him a nod and Tiny broke into a smile.

“I told you Ben wouldn’t want out.”

“I wouldn’t have blamed him if he did.”

Robert could feel Tiny’s eyes on him but he didn’t say anything. Robert was just lost in his thoughts, thinking of Aaron, the robbery, Ben almost dying. Couldn’t get rid of the sneaking suspicion that all this wasn’t over, not yet. Couldn’t get over the feeling that now that he had it all he was suddenly failing.

They drove for a while but Robert didn’t pay too much attention. When Tiny finally stopped the car in front of a rather worn down pub Robert grinned and looked at his friend, his brother.

“And what did I do to deserve this?”

Back in the day, when they’d first started out this had been their local. Just a few steps from the one bedroom apartment they had shared. It had been a hard year but still one of the best of Robert’s life. He was finally doing something where his personality was rewarded instead of demonized. He saw a future and he had a friend who saw all of him and still stuck around.

Then Robert had been promoted and taken Sean up the chain with him. They moved into a two bedroom place and started drinking in nicer pubs where they could afford to order without looking at the prices first. Finally they ended up at the top. High class spirits in the bars that Robert owned, one of the few legitimate side rackets he had going. They’d stop being roommates but they’d never stopped being Tiny and Pretty Boy, one never without the other, not when it mattered.

Sean turned off the car but made no move to get out.

“You know I love you Rob, right?”

“Yeah mate. Same.”

“Good. Now stop being a fucking idiot.”

Rob turned his head and glared into Tiny’s sincere face.

“You know I’m your boss right?”

“Nope. Whenever we’re within 100 feet of this joint we’re just us. Rob and Sean, before the nicknames and the hustle. When we’d share a loaf of bread and some jelly because it was all we could afford and you let me have the bed because I didn’t fit on that fold out couch.”

“Fuck, I hated that thing.”

“You did but you slept on it every night for me. You have lied, bled and fought for me. For all the men who answer to you. You treat them right. You respect them. So stop doubting their devotion. Stop doubting that you’re worthy of that.”

Robert sighed and rubbed his face.

“God why can’t you be as dumb as you look?”

Sean chuckled and shoved Robert slightly.

“I mean it Rob. Stop doubting yourself. That’s not you. I know all this shit is messed but it’s not your fault and you’ll figure it out. We’ll figure it out. Yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks Tiny.”

“Anytime. Now let’s get out of here. I forgot how horrible the smell is on this side of town.”

Robert laughed.

“One more thing.”

“Yeah Tiny?”

“The Pretty Boy I know sees what he wants and he gets it, fuck anyone or anything that stands in his way. So sack up and go get your man, this heartsick shit is too teenage girl for my liking.”

“You’re fired.”

“You promise?”

**********

Aaron kept focused on the tasks at hand.

Get up. Run. Shower. Check in with his men. Work on his house. Help out on the farms, the garage, anywhere he was needed. Calm the nerves. Reassure the worried. Eat. Punch the shit out of his heavy bag at the end of the day. Shower. Sleep. Repeat.

It’d been over a week since everything had gone down. No word from Adam or Vic, but he was certain that was a good thing. No word from Robert, but that had been Aaron’s decision hadn’t it?

The first time he smiled in days was when he’d called Liv, told her about her room waiting for her. She’s squealed in delight and started texting him pictures of the designs she loved, finally settling on something called an “accent wall” in bright blinding Fuchsia. He’d give her that and more. He’d ordered a shit load of furniture online, things right out of the pictures she’d sent him. It’d be arriving in a few weeks and when she came to visit in two months he’d make sure it was perfect for her. His baby sister would always have the best from him.

Some of the boys had come round the day before. His en-suite was almost finished, just some paint and a bit more tile and he was good to go. He’d installed the pricey showerhead and he couldn’t wait to try it out tonight. God he must be getting old if a shower was the highlight of his day.

He was worried about Ross. He hadn’t seen him since he’d burst out of the meeting but he’d heard he’d been around. He was towing the line for now. The few times he’d seen Finn the pathetic prick couldn’t look Aaron in the eye. If they weren’t Adam’s half brothers he’d be ready to toss them completely.

He was about to start gloving up when he heard a soft knock on his door. It was so unexpected so he immediately got on edge, but it was Pete and his sheepish smile who entered when Aaron shouted “It’s open!”

Now Pete Aaron liked. He wasn’t the brightest but he wasn’t stupid. Soft spoken but loyal. Somehow not hardened by the fucked up shit they had to do sometimes. Honest. If Aaron had it his way Pete would be a lieutenant, not Ross. But that would have to wait for now.

“Pete what can I do for you?”

“Sorry Strike, I know it’s late but I wanted to catch you alone.”

Interest peaked, Aaron threw down his wrapping tape and gestured for Pete to sit on one of the two fold out chairs Aaron currently had for furniture.

“Beer?”

“Yeah cheers.”

Once settled Aaron watched Pete take a large swing of his beer and look down at the floor.

“Pete you can tell me anything.”

“I know Strike, it’s why I’m here. It’s Ross.”

Aaron gripped his beer tighter but nodded for Pete to continue.

“Something is up with him. I don’t know what it is. He’s been shifty as fuck since you got back all those months ago. I mean I know he’s jealous of you, always has been. Remember when you moved back here for good, when you knocked him out in the ring with one punch and you got your nickname?”

“Yeah mate.”

“I swear he’s hated you since that day. Was happy when you went to France. I mean he had to have known the way it would be. We all knew. But I think he honestly thought Cain would hand him the reigns in the end.”

Aaron had suspected all this, but having it confirmed didn’t make him feel any better for being right.

“I’ve told Ross no one would ever go for his schemes. He’s always wanting us to do more, take bigger risks. It’s fucking Emmerdale man, not London. We’re small fish and we like it that way.”

“So has he said anything Pete? Done anything?”

“No Strike, I’d tell you if he had. I just have a bad feeling.”

“And Finn?”

“No, not Finn. He just tries to walk the line with Ross. But he’d never be disloyal to us all. I can’t see that. I mean this all probably means nothing. I just want you to be prepared. I don’t think he’d approach the others because if he did he knows he’d be rebuffed. We want you running things.”

Aaron sighed internally. He was constantly worried he was doing right by them all. It kept him up some nights. 

“Pete I appreciate the heads up. I’ll try to reach out and smooth things over. I’ve been pretty tight lipped since I got here but he is a right hand man. I’m sure sending some more responsibility his way would help ease the tension.”

Pete visibly relaxed. Aaron could see how much it cost him, Ross may be a dick but he was still Pete’s brother.

“Thanks mate.”

“Anytime Pete. I mean that.”

“Right well, I’ll leave you to it.”

Aaron saw him out with a pat on the back and then decided to forgo the heavy bag for a change as he locked up the house. The shower was waiting for him and he’d earned it.

He shut everything down, turning on music low before he stepped into the spray. Instantly he felt human again. Making the water as hot as he could handle he braced himself against the wall and hung his head.

Robert. He was worried about him. He’d closed ranks, Aaron had heard that much. Word from Hotten that everything was being treated business as usual. Acting like the incident had been no big deal.

But Aaron knew better. No way Vic and Adam would have been sent away over a smash and grab. 

He’d seen Rob in action, could he really be that cold underneath it all? Then the flash of Robert’s soft eyes taking him in. Those gentle rubs of his back when he was held in Robert’s arms. That had been real. That had to have been Robert, Aaron knew he didn’t imagine it. Knew he hadn’t been alone in what he’d felt.

Maybe he had been too hasty in ending whatever they had started. Still he knew, in no world would they ever have a future. Not with who they were, what they did. God he didn’t even know what Robert had wanted from him. Aaron wanted a future, a life with someone. He’d just never thought he would get it. Let alone that he would want it with Pretty Boy.

It was one encounter in another man’s arms and he shouldn’t be analyzing it like he was. Then why didn’t it feel wrong to know the weight of this, what they had the potential to be?

His skin stinging he turned the water to cold and let it bring him back to life, cool down his skin and his nerves. He towelled off, wrapping one around himself to hang low on his hips. He checked his scruff in the mirror and was thinking about how right a purchase the shower head had been as he entered his bedroom and froze.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, arms folded across his knees sat Robert “Pretty Boy” Sugden with a fucking twinkle in his eye.

“Hi Honey, I’m home.”

**********

It had taken some planning, Tiny and him going over the logistics all afternoon. Robert was possibly still a target but no one had their eyes on the Dingles. He didn’t want them to start now. Only Tiny knew where he was. His people thought he was in Leeds, working out some kinks. Sean had gone up there to continue the ruse. For two days he had a level of freedom he’d not experienced in years. He wanted to spend it with Aaron.

He knew in his gut this was the right call. Maybe it was a little crazy, he’d never gone to such lengths for sex with anyone before. The catch was it wasn’t just sex. Not with Aaron. They had something real, he felt it to the root of him. It was like what he’d experienced with Tiny all those years ago, only magnified beyond imagination. 

He knew Aaron was going to change his life, be a huge part of his life. Be his life. He’d never thought something like that was possible. Hell he’d never thought about it period. But he was certain, and God help him, he’d make Aaron see it.

He parked the beater car he’d used down near the pub and walked to Aaron’s house in the dark. He slipped in the front garden, watching Aaron through the open blinds as he moved around the place.

Robert knew the layout of the house, had studied the plans he had on file once he’d decided what he was going to do. He almost made a move when he watched a man walk up towards the front door.

It irked him, watching Aaron get him a beer and seeing them sit. Surely he was one of the Dingles, he was too rough for someone like Aaron. Not enough polish. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when the man left, looking a little bit more relaxed than when Robert had watched him walk in. Aaron rubbed his face, locked his door and closed the blinds. Robert waited until he saw the light come on in the upstairs bathroom before making his way to the door.

The lock had been ridiculously easy to pick. He’d have to tell Aaron about that. Robert was happy to see he wasn’t out of practice by lack of use. He shut the door softly behind him and glanced around at the mini construction site. It had good bones though, and Robert could see the hints of Aaron’s masculine style around the space.

He crept up the spiral staircase and he could hear the running water in the shower. He peeked into a room that had one wall painted a god-awful pink. Must be for his sister, or at least Robert hoped it was. 

Music played softly around the room, Ed Sheeran it would seem. He’d love to tease Aaron about that but honestly Robert was a fan himself. A large bed, some bedside tables, a dresser and a closet with no doors all greeted him. Of course Aaron would have crisp white sheets and a black fluffy comforter. The table lamp cast the room in a warm glow and it felt peaceful.

He sat on the end of the bed, listened to the water shut off and the rustle of a towel. It’d killed him to wait, to sit there knowing all of that muscle and skin and heart was just on the other side of the door. But Robert had his patience back.

The flash of shock in Aaron’s eyes and then the instant concern make his fingers clench.

“Vic? Adam?”

“Perfectly fine.”

“You? You’re okay?”

Robert stood up and spread out his arms, turned slowly for Aaron to see.

“Alive and well.”

Those blue eyes, he’d missed those. They gave him relief. They gave him recognition. Then they gave him everything as Aaron moved like a shot into his arms.

*********

Aaron couldn’t stop kissing him. Couldn’t get close enough. Wanted to crawl into Robert’s skin, burrow in and live there. Robert was okay. He was alive. He was firm lips and whisky tongue, big hands holding Aaron’s hips, squeezing the life back into him.

Robert moved his lips away so Aaron pushed off Robert’s jacket, sucked at the skin below Robert’s ear, pulled his shirt out of his pants.

“Aaron we need to talk.”

“Later.”

“This isn’t just sex, not to me.”

Aaron grabbed Robert’s face, brought them nose to nose.

“I know Robert. I know. I promise.”

Aaron could see the skepticism in Robert’s eyes, worried Aaron was only going to give him this and nothing else. He ran his nose along Robert’s, pressed his lips softly to Robert’s jaw. Looked him in the eyes once more.

“I promise Robert.”

That was all it took for Robert to spin Aaron around, push him firmly onto the bed while he kept Aaron’s towel in his hands. Aaron moved up the bed, eager to finally feel Robert over him. Feel those hips drive into him.

Robert just stared, dark eyes running up and down Aaron’s body, taking in his defined stomach and chest. Those thighs. God, that cock straining towards him. Aaron took himself in hand, gave a few slow pulls as he watched Robert unbutton his shirt, strip out of his clothes. It wasn’t finessed but with every inch of skin Robert revealed Aaron felt himself get harder.

“Now I know why they call you Pretty Boy.”

Rob’s cheeks had a hint of a blush as he crawled up the bed, over Aaron, nibbling Aaron’s chest before their lips clashed together again.

Skin to skin and Aaron could spend the rest of his life kissing Robert. Could spend the rest of time with his hand in Robert’s hair, clutching him tight. Loved the weight of Robert’s hand as he grabbed Aaron’s, pressed their joined fingers into the mattress.

“God, I missed you.”

It was soft against Aaron’s lips, it felt like so much more than words. Like a plea from Robert.

 _Don’t leave me again._

Aaron tipped his head back, let Robert’s teeth graze that spot he loved so much.

“Me too. You have no idea.”

_I won’t. Never again._

They slowed down then. Took their time. Looked their fill and let their hands convey what needed to be said. Made promises as lips pressed into skin and their breath mixed together. Moving instinctively until Robert had Aaron panting. Ending up their knees in the middle of the bed, Robert’s chest on Aaron’s back the only thing keeping him from bowing backwards with every thrust. Their lips finding each other at the awkward angle. Aaron’s hands fisted back in Robert’s hair, Robert’s arm anchored across Aaron’s chest. Every nerve ending begged him to let go, to just fly over to the other side. Aaron’s legs burned as he felt the sweat slide between their bodies. 

Robert reached around, stroked Aaron once, twice and another press of Robert’s hips was all it took. Aaron came with a moan, riding out the white heat as Robert followed close behind him. 

They collapsed on their sides, still back to chest. Aaron’s fingers ran up and down the thigh thrown over his legs, content enough to stay like that a while. Robert finally kissed Aaron’s shoulder as he pulled out, left and dealt with the condom. Aaron cleaned himself up with his discarded towel and threw back the covers. They crawled in together, like they did this every night, laid face to face, legs tangled. Aaron’s fingers danced lazily up Robert’s cheek.

It was time.

“Okay Pretty Boy, let's talk.”

**********

 

The best laid plans, wasn’t that how he saying went? Robert had hoped to end up here but even his own confidence hadn’t been enough to convince him. He’d expect anger from Aaron. Still ever the surprise he had been greeted like he’d returned from war. In a way, maybe he had.

“Which part first Aaron, business or us?”

“Since when are they mutually exclusive?”

“I’m not having you be a part of this. No one outside of Tiny knows I’m here. I wouldn’t have come if I couldn’t keep you safe. I’ll always keep you safe.”

Robert rubbed a thumb across Aaron’s cheek, his heart stuttered as Aaron pressed into his touch.

“Robert you can’t promise me that. I can’t promise you that. That’s how we ended up here isn’t it?”

Robert gave him a confused look, Aaron sighed as he continued.

“Look I know my work is chopping stolen cars and selling merchandise that “fell off” the back of a truck. The occasional fraud here and here. “

“I love it when you talk larceny.”

“Shut up idiot.”

Robert stole a kiss then, he couldn’t help himself.

“Seriously Robert, my work isn’t as high value or as dangerous as yours but it’s still there. I couldn’t handle something happening to you. Not because of me. Not because of you. For whatever reason it happened it would break me.”

“Aaron let me send you somewhere. I can keep you safe. I can protect you until this is over.”

Aaron shook his head, pressed his face slightly into the pillow.

“That’s how you and I are different. You send people away to keep them safe, I pull them close. If something is going to happen to them, well then it’s going to happen to me too. If we do this, if we’re going to make us into something, you can’t send me away. Ever.”

“Okay.”

“Promise me that Rob.”

“I promise. I swear to you Aaron, I’ll never send you away.”

Aaron’s face got soft then and Robert could feel the tension of the last few days slipping away.

They stayed up for another hour, touching and talking. Robert caught Aaron up to date on everything that had happened, his fears for his men and his empire. Aaron told him his concerns over Ross, worried about him making trouble.

“If he comes for you I’ll kill him.”

“Yeah sure Rob. Let’s just tell Barton to back off or my Godfather boyfriend will make him disappear.”

“Am I now?”

“You’ve seen the movies right? You got it down to a science I swear.”

Robert rolled his eyes, he’d heard that before.

“No idiot. Your boyfriend.”

Aaron just looked at him. Soft and sweet in those blue eyes and Robert felt like he could do anything as long as he had this.

“Yeah Aaron, I’m your boyfriend.”

Robert kissed him hard this time, rolling himself over Aaron and letting himself drown in the label and what it meant. They still had a lot to figure out, probably always would, but they could make it work. They had to.

Aaron pulled back, pushed Robert off him.

“Before round two Pretty Boy I need food and a beer.”

“Why? I did all the work.”

Aaron’s throaty laugh in response settled warm in Robert’s chest. Aaron climbed out of bed, pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants from the floor. He looked unbelievably sexy, all mussed hair and broad chest. 

“I got some cold pizza and beer downstairs, fancy some?”

“Yeah.”

Rob moved to get up but Aaron waved him off.

“I’ll get it. Just lie there and think about what I’m going to do to you when I get back.”

“Tease.”

Aaron sent him a wink and a lingering look before he headed off down the hall. Robert got up, pulled on his boxer briefs and decided to go after him. Maybe he could convince Aaron to let Rob drink the beer off his skin instead of out of a bottle.

At the top of the stairs he glanced down. Watched Aaron move in the moonlight. He was graceful, beer bottles hanging from his fingertips, head quirked to the side as he gazed into the fridge. He looked up, caught Robert staring at him. Aaron smiled and he was the most beautiful thing Robert had ever seen. _I’m falling in love with you._

Just then Robert heard a pop and the shatter of glass. Aaron just stood there frozen, looking at him, confusion on his face. Rob was halfway down the stairs, jumping over the bannister and beside Aaron before he fell sideways into the fridge. Robert felt the sticky ooze of blood on his fingers as he grabbed Aaron around his waist.

“Aaron! Aaron where are you hit?!”

He got no response other than the deadweight of Aaron as he collapsed in Robert’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love you all. Seriously.

He heard shouts. He felt pain. Pain like he’d never felt before. It was clawing at him from the inside, ribbons of anguish. He was fighting the darkness, trying to open his eyes. It was like they were weighed down. They wouldn’t listen.

“Aaron please, God please just hold on! Just fucking hold on.”

Aaron reached his hand out blindly. Rob was here, he was so thankful for that. He just wanted to touch him one more time. He was owed that much wasn’t he?

He felt a hand wrap around his fingers, more words he couldn’t make out. His hand felt sticky, wet. Focus Strike, focus.

“I don’t fucking know Cain just get here. Now!”

Oh Cain would be pissed. He wanted to laugh but the darkness was reaching. The pain was blinding. Just a few more minutes, that’s all he wanted.

“Baby, please. Please just hold on. They’re coming.”

He forced his eyes open, barely enough to make out that gorgeous face. He frowned when he saw the streak of red slashed across Robert’s cheek. Was Rob hurt? He blinked wildly, tried to see clearer.

“There you are. Look at me yeah. Don’t close your eyes. Stay with me okay.”

He groaned, felt the wetness on his face. Was he crying? It hurt too much. He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t strong enough, but he’d known that all along hadn’t he? The pain was slicing him now, intense and relentless. Robert must have seen it in his eyes, his face getting hard.

“Don’t you fucking dare Dingle. Not now. I need you. Please!”

_I’m sorry._

He hoped he’d said it. Couldn’t be sure. But he hoped Robert knew. He needed him to know.

Then Aaron welcomed the black.

**********

It would be 4 hours later before Tiny could convince Rob he needed to wash Aaron’s blood off his skin. He’d been covered in it, his hands, his chest, his face. He hadn’t wanted to, needed that piece of Aaron with him but he saw the pain looking at Robert gave Cain.

He didn’t know how he’d done it. Got Aaron to the ground, grabbed Aaron’s cell, calling Cain while he applied pressure with a drop cloth he hoped was clean enough.

They’d thundered in, Cain and his men, and a woman, clearly a doctor, who set about with orders.

_Get him on the table. Get me better light. Cain roll up your sleeve. Keep the pressure Pete or so help me God._

Thank fuck they knew Cain was a match for Aaron, letting his blood flow life straight into him. Rob used Aaron’s phone to call Tiny. Demand him here, demand he take the helicopter, demanded he bring their doctor. Meet him at Cain’s farm, where they we’re going to move Aaron when he was stable.

“Get here now Sean. I’m losing him.”

No one batted an eye at Robert half naked in their leader’s home. If they had questions they could wait, because Aaron was dying right in front of them and they all felt that sharpness of it.

Then he heard the words that let him breathe again.

_Through and through. No major organs or arteries struck. If we’re lucky the bleeding will stop when I stitch him up. Enough Cain. Get his mother. We need more blood._

Cain refused to get his sister unless it was necessary. A man named Samson rolled up his sleeve.

“I’m a match. Do it.”

Finally stitched up, sedated and covered in bandages the group collectively sighed in relief. Someone threw him some clothes, Aaron’s he was sure, but he could care less at the bagginess of the sweats. He took comfort in the way the hoodie swallowed him in the scent that was all Aaron. Sweat and cinnamon and that masculine woodsy smell that made Robert feel safe.

They’d washed the blood off his skin as he lay there, pale and lifeless. Oxygen mask on his face and IV bag hanging from a ladder they’d placed behind him. They’d gotten a stretcher, a van, loaded him up as gently as they could. No one dared to force Robert from Aaron’s side as he crawled in with him. Held his hand on the slow drive to the farm, Robert wincing for Aaron with every bump. Some men stayed behind to clean up the mess. Blood and glass and beer that littered the floor.

They settled Aaron into a fresh bed with a distraught woman waiting there for them. She wiped at Aaron’s brow and talked to him in hushed tones. He would discover later she was Aaron’s mother, Chas Dingle. A woman made of strong stuff as she crooned to her baby. She took one look at Robert but gave him no notice, just held her boy’s hand, told him how much she loved him.

Robert didn’t want to leave Aaron’s side but he heard the whirl of his helicopter in the distance and made his way outside. Tiny climbed out, large duffle bags in hand and Doc following close behind him.

Cain led them into the room, taking Chas out as Tiny unloaded the monitors, as the doctor checked his vitals, his wounds, stuck wires to his chest and conferred with the woman who’d gotten Aaron this far.

Tiny forced Robert out of the room. He sat there at the kitchen table, Tiny standing protectively behind him. Cain handed everyone tea. They couldn’t look at each other. Each dealing with the thought of losing that gift of a man in the other room. How it would break their world’s apart in different and yet equally destructive ways.

When Doc came out they all held their breath.

“Your lady here does good work, I couldn’t have done a better job myself. I’ve started him on IV antibiotics, just to be safe, but he should pull through. I’ll stay and monitor him throughout the night. Unless there are any surprises he’ll make a full recovery.”

Only then did Chas Dingle let out the wail of tears she had been holding in. Cain wrapped his arms around her.

“Rob, can I have a minute?”

Everyone looked at Doc and then at Robert, maybe realizing who he was and why he was there for the first time.

“Doc anything you say to me you can say in front of them.”

Doc nodded and put a hand on Rob’s shoulder.

“You did good. Keeping pressure like that. That amount of blood loss. If you hadn’t been there then, he wouldn’t be here now.”

He squeezed Rob’s shoulder and excused himself to get back to Aaron.

Cain, Chas, men he didn’t know but worked beside to save Aaron’s life, they all looked at him. Chas got up so fast her chair fell over and Rob felt Tiny tense behind him.

And then for the first time in years Rob was wrapped in the arms of a mother, squeezing him tight and rocking him back and forth.

“Thank you for saving my boy.”

Only then did Robert finally let the tears fall.

**********

The next day Aaron opened his eyes briefly. Saw his mother sitting there. She gave him water through a straw. He managed to say one word.

“Rob?”

“He’s okay love. He’s here, let me get..”

But Aaron was gone again before she could finish.

Robert hated that he’d missed seeing those eyes but knowing Aaron was on the mend would have to do for now. Doc assured them all he was doing well, healthy vitals and pain under control. Robert hated that he couldn’t fix him. So he set about fixing what he could.

He’d hashed things out with Cain. The man angry at Robert for putting Aaron in danger. The problem was Robert wasn’t so sure it was his fault. No one knew he had been there. Why would they have attempted to kill Aaron when Robert was so close at hand to help? It didn't make sense.

Cain didn’t like that logic but he couldn’t fault it either. When Robert shared Aaron’s concerns about Ross he’d blown a gasket.

“Not one of our own, no way.”

“Because he’s not next in line? He wouldn’t be the one you’d be going to if Aaron wasn’t here? Think Cain, be reasonable.”

So they’d summoned Ross, well more like Pete and Samson pulled him out of the garage and forced him down in a chair across from Cain and Robert. Tiny leaning against the wall, looking relaxed but ready to pounce at any second.

“What the fuck is he doing here?”

Robert revelled in the venom in Ross’s voice. He wanted it to be him. Wanted to squeeze the life out of Ross with his bare hands.

“The right question would be asking how Strike is managing and asking how you can help us figure out who the fuck did this.”

Ross scoffed at Cain’s words.

“He’s been getting Sugden’s dick wet hasn’t he? All on him innit?”

Cain slammed his fist down on the table and everyone had the respect to jump slightly. Not Robert of course. He just folded his arms and glared daggers at the piece of filth in front of him.

“That is your only warning Ross, do you hear me? Because right now you’re two seconds from getting kicked out of this family and this village.”

Ross’s face fell, and the bravado seemed to sink out of his body.

“Cain it wasn’t me, you can’t think that of me?”

“Oh he doesn’t, but I sure as hell do.”

Ross glared at Robert but he could tell there was no heat behind it anymore.

“You’re jealous of Aaron, anyone with half a brain can see that clear as day. And you should be. He’s got more strength and smarts then you’ll ever have. He leads because it’s what he’s made for. You’re lucky he gives you scraps from his table.”

“Robert…”

That was Cain, trying to stop him but he was on a roll.

“And if that man dies upstairs, to be honest I don’t care if it was you or not. Because some lieutenant you are. Where were you? Not doing your goddamn job that’s clear. So if you didn’t pull the trigger doesn’t mean you’re not just as guilty as the man that did. Every one of your brothers got Aaron’s blood on their hands trying to save his life. Where the fuck were you?!”

Ross rubbed his hands over his face. Looked at Cain.

“It was Finn.”

There was deadly silence in the room. Robert took in the shocked expressions on everyone’s faces.

“You’re lying.”

Pete pulled Ross from his chair, grabbed him by the scruff and pushed him into the counter. Tiny and Samson got there to separate them but Pete kept going for him.

“Don’t you dare put this on Finn! Don’t you fucking dare!”

“It’s the truth Pete! It’s the goddamn truth. Yeah I may hate Strike but I still fucking respect him. But then Finn, you know how he feels about him. Strike wouldn’t give him the time of day. Then he got this wild idea of robbing Sugden…”

Then Tiny was lunging forward, and all hell broke loose. Two chairs were broken and Ross was bleeding from his mouth when they finally settled down again. Ross was sharing it all now.

“Look Finn met someone, wouldn’t say who. Had the codes to get into the warehouse. He was going to do it alone. I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t see reason. He was convinced Strike would be impressed with the move. That’s all he wanted. No one was supposed to get hurt. That’s why I went along, to keep him in line. But Finn is so damn skittish, he didn’t mean to shoot your man Sugden. I swear to it. That was never the plan”

Robert tapped down the rage.

“I knew we couldn’t do anything with the drugs, with the cash. We’ve got it all still, unless Finn’s done a runner with it.”

Cain’s face was hard, no emotion.

“And Strike? Was that him too?”

“I don’t know. He left last night, to meet his contact. I tried to follow him but he lost me. When I finally got back I found out about Aaron and I just freaked. But he wouldn’t have would he? He’s in love with him. Always has been.”

Robert knew he couldn’t have been the first man to fall at the feet of Aaron “Strike” Dingle but this, this was madness.

“You should have come to me Ross! You let this get way out of hand and now Strike is fighting for his life right now.”

“He’s my brother Cain!”

“And what the fuck are we then?!”

Robert put a reassuring hand on Cain’s shoulder. Saw how deep all this betrayal cut him, how much it cost every man in this room. But it had cost Aaron the most.

“Tell me what you know about this contact Ross.”

Ross scoffed at Robert but a hard slap on the back of his head from Pete got him talking again.

“I don’t know anything. I don’t know how Finn met them. I don’t know who they work for. They communicated via burners. He slipped up once and said “her” instead of “him”. That’s all I know.”

Rob turned to Tiny, who gave him a slight nod.

“Cain, I need time with this. And I need this piece of shit alive until I can figure this out.”

Cain nodded his head at Rob’s words.

“But my suggestion would be that Aaron decides your fate when it’s all said and done. You owe him that Barton.”

With that he got up and headed out the door, Sean right behind him.

**********

Aaron came to with a pounding head and someone digging razor blades into his side. He blinked his eyes, tried to figure out where he was.

“The man of the hour, or the last three days if I’m honest. How do you feel?”

“Like I got fucking shot.”

“Well you did, let me have a look.”

The strange man, clearly a doctor, lifted up Aaron’s bandages. Mumbled under his breath before applying a new dressing. Aaron realized he was in Cain and Moira’s guest room, he’d passed out here drunk enough times to recognize it.

“Right well you’ll live. Good thing you’re in such good shape. Should be out of bed in a few days. No physical activity for a few weeks of course, exercise or otherwise.”

The doctor laughed at his own joke and Aaron just rolled his eyes.

“Where’s Robert?”

The doctor’s eyes faltered for a second.

“Let me get your uncle. They’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

He struggled to sit up as the doctor left the room. Then his mother rushed in, spreading kisses all over his face.

“Mom get off.”

“Oh no you don’t. After what you put me through you’re going to let me love up on you until the end of damn time.”

But she backed off, piling pillows behind him, helping him get comfortable. When he looked in the doorway he saw Cain standing there, a sheen of tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Cain.”

“Nothing to be sorry for Strike, though you did take a few years off my life.”

“Where is Rob? Is he okay?”

Chas looked at Cain, who just jerked his head. She gave Aaron’s hand a squeeze and then slipped past Cain who shut the door and sat beside the bed.

“So I’m going to tell you everything Son, and you need to listen. Yeah?”

Aaron nodded his head and took in the insanity his life had become. When Cain finished Aaron was at a loss for words. Finn? He knew the kid had a crush on him back in the day. But they were young thugs then, and he’d never taken it seriously. Ross wasn’t a surprise but his motivations were.

“We’ve got Ross locked down. You can make that call when the time comes.”

“And Rob?”

Cain gave him the look Aaron knew all too well. Half fatherly and half firm. Cain handed Aaron an envelope, Aaron’s name in handwritten scrawl across the front. He opened it and read the few simple lines.

_I have to._  
_Please understand._  
_I need you safe. I need you._  
_Call me._

Aaron crumpled the piece of paper in his hands.

“He never left you Strike, not until you were out of the woods. He’s got his reasons, it’s not the same. You know that right? It’s not even close to the same.”

Not the same as before, that time no one dare mention in Aaron’s presence. Not the same, but exactly the same, at least it felt like that.

“Give me a few minutes alone Cain. Then we’ll get down to business.”

“No pushing yourself Strike, we got time.”

“It’s all we’ve got now isn’t it?”

Cain looked at him pained but gave him a half smile.

“I love you kid, you’re my own. Down to the bones of me yeah?”

“Me too Cain, down to the bones.”

When Cain walked out Aaron reached for his phone, winced at the sharp pain that traveled up his side. His finger hovered over Robert’s number. He took a deep breath and hit Call.

**********

Three days, Aaron was still laid up and Robert wanted to see him so badly it crushed a piece of him inside. But he knew this was on him, this all came down to Robert and he couldn’t risk Aaron. He meant too damn much. He was everything. Texts from Cain told him Aaron was doing well but not awake yet. He feared what would happen when Aaron realized the play Robert was making. But he’d make him understand, he would, he had to.

He was close though. He almost had her. He could feel it.

Robert was sitting at his desk, papers spread everywhere when his phone buzzed. A text from Cain, Aaron was awake and talking. His heart started beating wildly in his chest. He just stared at his phone, waiting for the inevitable ring. Even prepared his heart still jumped to his throat when Aaron’s name flashed on the screen.

“Aaron? Tell me you’re okay.”

“You can’t break the first promise you ever made me Robert.”

Robert sucked in a breath, wished he could see those eyes, wish he could see what Aaron was really thinking, feeling.

“It’s not the same Aaron. I’m not sending you away, I’m just keeping my distance.”

“It’s the same damn thing, you know it and so do I.”

“I’m so close Aaron, I just need more time. I need you safe.”

“And I need to be beside you Robert. We do this together or we don’t do it at all.”

“Aaron…”

“If it’s your call then make it. Make it right now.”

Robert could hear Aaron’s laboured breathing.

“Are you in pain? Are you…”

“Make the damn call Robert.”

“It’s the only way Aaron. I had your blood on my hands, I can’t do that again. There’s no other call I can make.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. But then again, so was I. Trusted you didn’t I?”

“Aaron please…”

“You made your play Pretty Boy, you knew what it meant. Be a man and stand by it.”

He heard the line go dead and he didn’t even have time to register what he’d just lost before Tiny was barging into his office.

“Rob it’s not Chrissie. She’s dead. Lawrence, Lachlan, they’re all dead. They were found shot in Cuba weeks ago.”

But that didn’t make sense, it had to be Chrissie. “Her”, that’s what Ross said. Her. Now all the Whites were dead except...

Then the light bulb went off and he wanted to kick his own ass. Of course, how could he have not seen it? The madness of it all, the lack of a plan, of any style, the need to cause pain to the heart of him.

Sean looked him in the eye and they said it at the same time, their minds in sync since the day they met.

“Rebecca.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again you all are amazing. Your support and love for this fic has meant the world.
> 
> I know now this story will be 7 chapters all in all. So enjoy this one (hopefully) and then two more to go.

Aaron only allowed himself the drugs for another day before he refused to take any more for the pain. The doctor nattered at him. His mother, Cain, even Pete, tried to make him see reason. He wasn’t doing it. He didn’t want his head cloudy and he didn’t want to miss the ache. It reminded him he was alive. Proved he wasn’t dependent on a substance to get him through the day. No one was happy with him. He’d even gotten a text from Rob.

_Take the damn drugs._

It was like that over the last 10 days. Aaron slowly getting better, pushing his body a little more bit by bit. He was healing quickly. He slept a lot but when he was awake he kept his mind on business, on his brothers, on making a plan to find Finn.They’d searched the Barton residence but the cocaine and money were indeed gone. Ross swore he didn’t know where it was, for once Aaron believed him. Ross was still on a short leash. Until they found Finn, until this business with Robert was finished, Aaron didn’t want to make any long term decisions.

Robert. He texted constantly. Aaron didn’t block him this time. He wanted Robert to know he saw the messages even if he didn’t respond. Wanted Robert to know it didn’t mean anything to Aaron. Not anymore. Because if Robert believed it then maybe Aaron could believe it too. But he got at least one a day, random thoughts or just a heart emoji. Who knew Sugden had it in him? Late at night he’d scroll through them all, he was masochistic that way.

_We have a lead. A good one._

_I miss you._

_Would it be weird to ask for a picture of your eyes? Yeah probably. I’m still asking._

_You have to respond one day. I can be very persistent._

_I really fucking miss you._

_How do you take your coffee? I bet either black or with way too much sugar._

_I feel like The Godfather should be my favourite movie but honestly I’m partial to Scarface._

_Did I tell you I love your skin? I really love your skin._

_I wish I could have woken up beside you just once._

The messages made him ache, but he knew that was what Robert wanted. Aaron wasn’t going to give into him. Not anymore. He’d made his choice and so Aaron was making his.

All important information went through Cain, Robert accepted that Aaron refused to deal with him. Cain didn’t enjoy being the middleman but he seemed to be on Robert’s side which just infuriated Aaron all the more. So much for family loyalty.

But today he was moving back home, he’d had enough of Cain 24/7 and he wanted his own bed. The boys would only relent when Aaron agreed to have someone watching him at all times. He requested Pete to take lead on that and the pride in the man’s eyes at the responsibility made Aaron smile for the first time in a long while.

When he’d walked into the Mill he was met with whoops and cheers. It seemed like the whole village was crammed inside, food and streamers everywhere. The place had been transformed, furniture he had ordered set up, paint on the walls. Other than a few light fixtures that needed wiring the place looked exactly how he’d imagined. How he’d dreamed it could be.

He was greeted with hugs and cheek kisses, pushed onto the plush leather sofa he’d spent way too much money on and a beer pressed into his hand. He stopped his mother from covering him with a blanket and leaned back to get more comfortable. He was getting better but it still twinged him when he sat certain ways.

He thanked them all and basked in the reminder of why he was doing it, living this life. His family, this village. They relied on him, it was a blessing, not a curse. In a home they helped him create, in a life they helped him build. His brothers had done things for him he’d never asked for but he would try to do enough repay them until his dying day. He owed them so much. He owed them everything.

After the party he watched his mother and aunt clean up. His mother got him another beer before she left and then it was just Pete and Aaron.

“I can’t believe you guys did all this.”

Pete smiled at Aaron, placing his tea on the table in front of him. He refused a beer all day. He was taking his responsibility of guarding Aaron seriously.

“Was my idea actually. I mean all the stuff was here, we just had to make it happen. Thought it would be nice to come home to.”

“Brother, thank you.”

Pete’s eyes got shuttered and Aaron mentally kicked himself. Pete had two brothers that he didn’t need reminding of right now.

“You doing okay man, with everything?”

“I’m not the one that got shot am I?”

“Well I couldn’t let the Bartons have all the drama could I?”

Pete chuckled. 

“Yeah it’ll be okay. Just a lot to take in. Ross messing up. Finn flipping sides. Adam God knows where. I don’t know if we’ll ever be together again.”

Aaron just shook his head.

“I’m sorry Pete.”

The man just nodded. Aaron was tired but the thought of attempting to climb the stairs felt like too much. The blanket from his mother was folded beside him, “Just in case,” she’d said. How did moms always know?

“You cool if I lay down for a bit on the couch here?”

“Yeah of course. Don’t be alarmed if you hear me moving around. Gonna do perimeter checks and all that.”

Aaron’s phone buzzed in his hand, he looked at the screen.

_Welcome home. Wish I could have been there, more than you know._

But you could have been Robert, you could have been here. We could have had this together.

He put his phone on silent, face down on the coffee table. He was thankful sleep swallowed him before too many thoughts of the man he was missing took hold.

**********

He needed to find her. He needed this put to bed because he was dying a little inside every day. The more time that slipped by the more Aaron was falling out of his grasp. The texts he sent, he couldn’t stop himself, well to be fair he only sent a third of what he wanted. He tried to keep them light. He wanted to make Aaron smile, think of him. He knew he saw them. Saw the little read time at the bottom. It was enough, just barely, for now. 

Whenever he talked to Cain he got one word answers when he asked after Aaron.

“Fine.”

“Good”

What did any of that give him? Fuck all. 

They’d been able to track Rebecca from Cuba to London but then she’d vanished. Robert should have seen it sooner. She was Doug’s goddaughter afterall. He father ignored her but Doug doted on her, spoiled her. Probably welcomed her into his home with open arms. 

Then she put a bullet in him.

Authorities were looking for her in Cuba but unless she was handed on a silver platter they weren’t going to worry about it too much.

He never expected her next move. How could he? It was insane.

Close to 10:00pm and Tiny walked in wide eyed and Robert knows instantly something big was up.

“Rob, she’s here. Rebecca.”

Then behind him, one of his guards was holding her arm, dragging her inside.

“Robert darling, it’s been way too long.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, forced himself to relax his muscles.

“Not long enough Rebecca. What the fuck have you been up to?”

She shrugged out of the guards hold and Robert motioned for him to leave. Tiny shut the door and stood stoic, watching the crazy blonde as she looked around the room.

“Oh you know. Little of this. Little of that. I murdered a few people. That was fun.”

“Who did you murder Rebecca?”

He tried to keep his voice neutral. He knew she was no threat to him. She wouldn’t have gotten in here if she was. So what the fuck did she want?

“Oh you know Robert. Don’t pretend you don’t know.”

She flopped down on the sofa, tried to cross her legs in a seductive manner and failed miserably.

“I decided to go with family first. I mean they hated me anyway right? Chrissie knew how I felt about you but she married you to spite me. Dad was always on her side. And Lachlan, well he was just creepy wasn’t he.”

Robert watched her shudder, had to push down the bile that rose in his throat.

“I did it for you. Us really. I mean I knew once you’d shoved them out we finally had a chance. You told me we could never be together, that it was a mistake because of Chrissie. Then you divorced her and I never heard from you. I figured getting her out of the picture for good would help.”

Tiny just widened his eyes further at Robert, both couldn’t really fathom what they were hearing.

“Doug, that one was hard. I mean I still did it of course. How could I not? I needed that passcode. Did you get the significance? That’s where we made love the first time.”

A drunken memory Robert would soon rather forget.

“Where we had sex Rebecca, for the only time.”

She pouted at him. Honest to God pouted, like he was spoiling her fun. Jesus, it was like a villain monologue in a fucking B rated movie and Robert was living it. What the actual fuck?

“Well I needed to get your attention didn’t I? I had some help with that. That poor boy. I met him outside some meeting you were having. All it took was a brown haired wig. Men just don’t look at brunettes do they? Finn, he hates you Robert. Saw you with his little crush and he got very upset.”

“So Finn shot Aaron?”

“Didn’t I just say that?!”

She seemed surprised at her own outburst. She composed herself again.

“That hurt Robert by the way. Seeing you moon over that piece of trash. You and Finn, I personally don’t see the appeal. Then I realized what I had to do.”

“And what do you have to do Rebecca?”

“Make you hurt Robert, obviously. But you’ve never given anyone the chance before have you? Don’t let anyone close. I mean Sean here could be an option but wouldn’t cut deep I think. Not enough anyway.”

“Rebecca I never claimed to love you. I never made you promises. I never wanted this, you. I told you that.”

She huffed then, waved her hands.

“I know Robert but the heart wants what it wants. But I’ve accepted it now. I forgive you for breaking my heart. And do you know why? Ask me why Robert.”

Okay, he’d bite.

“Why Rebecca?”

“Because when this long winded game is over it’s me you’ll never forgive.”

Sean looked sharply between the two and Robert saw him reach for his phone.

“What did you do Rebecca?”

She smiled and it was like ice in Robert’s veins.

“Oh I’m not going to do anything Robert. I’m just going to watch.”

She tapped her lips and smiled.

His phone rang then, he ignored it.

“Oh no sweetie, you’re gonna want to answer that.”

He grabbed his phone and his heart seized.

“Aaron - Video Call.”

**********

Aaron came to sore and stiff. He reached out to grab his phone and came up empty. He blinked a few times, there wasn’t a lot of light in the room. Where the hell was Pete?

“You snore.”

Aaron sat up in surprise and moaned at the sharp pain he felt in his stomach. Then he saw him, standing in front of the fireplace, a gun levelled at him and Aaron’s cell phone in his hand.

Finn.

“What have you done to Pete?”

Finn rolled his eyes.

“That’s what you ask me? I am literally aiming a loaded weapon at your face and you ask me about Pete?”

Aaron just cocked his eyebrow, no point in doing anything else.

“He’s my brother Strike, I didn’t kill him. He’s out cold, tied up. I wouldn’t kill my own brother. What do you take me for?”

“Well I took you for my brother didn’t I?”

Finn’s eyes flared at him then.

“I was never your brother. Ever. You never even saw me.”

Aaron rubbed his face. He was so fucking done with this shit.

“I saw you Finn. I just didn’t see what you wanted me to see. I didn’t get you in this, you did.”

“I know that okay. I do. I never wanted to shoot you. I was just supposed to watch you. I didn’t believe her when she said Robert was here. And then I saw the way you looked at him and I snapped a little. I’m glad you’re okay. I mean, not that you will be for long.”

“Right, so came to finish the job then?”

“The only way I get the money is if I do. I need it to get away. Don’t have much of a choice now do I?”

Aaron leaned back on the sofa, might as well be comfortable before you die.

“Well then I guess neither do I. Get on with it then.”

“Sorry, not time yet.”

“Oh so we’re on a timetable are we?”

Aaron looked around, there was nothing in reach for him to grab, to throw. His only option was to lunge at Finn. He was a bit far away and Aaron wasn’t in top form. It was a gamble. But it was worth a shot.

Finn just kept staring at him, glancing down every so often at the phone in his hand. Aaron watched, waited for his chance. He was about to make his move when Finn spoke.

“And now we call Robert.”

Aaron froze then. Call Robert? Why would Finn do that? 

Aaron heard the ringing and then Robert’s voice.

“Aaron?! Aaron are you hurt? Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Finn, but I’m not who you’re here to see.”

Finn hit a button and Aaron knew the camera was pointed at him now.

“Aaron are you okay?!”

Aaron just nodded slightly, still frozen in place.

“Look I have money. Whatever you want. I can get you out of the country. This can be over now.”

Aaron heard a woman laughing.

“Oh my God you’re begging! This is better than I imagined!”

“Sean get her out of here! Look Finn you don’t have to do this. I swear this can end now.”

“Robert, look at me.”

Finn glanced up from the phone then. Surprised by Aaron’s voice.

“Aaron I’m sorry. I should have listened to you. I’ll fix this.”

Aaron could hear the desperation in Robert’s voice. It cut through him, made him wish everything was different. That they were different men in a different world. But they weren’t. They were this.

Aaron just shook his head. Looked at the camera. Tried to imagine it was Robert standing there instead. Tried to show him everything he felt, tried to convey through his eyes that it wasn’t Robert’s fault.

“Robert you have to do something for me okay. Promise me.”

“I promise Aaron, anything.”

Aaron looked at Finn then, saw the gun start to point down at him. Aaron licked his lips. He glanced at the camera.

“Don’t look.”

He lunged, a gun went off and Aaron’s phone fell against the fireplace and cracked apart.

**********

By the time Robert made it to the Mill he’d already heard from Cain that Aaron was okay. Pete had come to, broke free and shot Finn through the front window. The one recently fixed after its encounter with another bullet from another gun. Thankfully Pete was a better shot than his brother.

Tiny was currently on a flight to Cuba with Rebecca. They were going to hand her over to the authorities there, along with the video from Rob’s office. The only reason he’d let her monologue for so long was because he knew the room was being recorded. Nothing sounded more right to Robert than her rotting in a jail cell far away from home.

He’d never forget it. Aaron's face. His warrior looking at him like Robert was right there and not miles away and helpless to do anything. God those eyes, showing him forgiveness and resignation. Those eyes giving him love in what could have been Aaron’s last moments on Earth.

He’d been wrong. So very wrong. He knew that now. Because Aaron was right. When it happened to the people you cared about it happened to you too. You should be by their side because it was the only place you could bear to be.

Robert pulled up outside the Mill. He’d sent his men to deal with the aftermath, get rid of Finn’s body, deal with the police. It was quiet now, Cain met him in the driveway.

“Cain, how is he?”

Cain just looked at him and shook his head. Turned to head back towards the house and Robert followed. 

Other than a boarded up window and a broken cell phone on the coffee table you’d never know what had happened here. Again. Aaron was sitting on the couch, his arm around Pete who was sobbing into his hands. Robert got a few head nods from the men he recognized. 

Robert moved to be by Aaron’s side but stopped cold when Aaron looked up and caught his eye. They were haunted and they said one thing.

_Not yet._

Robert stepped back but refused to leave. Not until they talked. Not until he could touch him and make sure this wasn’t a dream, that this fucking nightmare was finally over.

Cain made his way to Pete, crouched down in front of him. He whispered some words Robert couldn’t make out and then they were bundling the large man out the door. Everyone filed out, but not before they hugged Aaron tight, a few patted Robert on the shoulder as they went.

Cain was last, holding Aaron like he didn’t want to let go and Robert could understand that feeling. He watched Cain press his forehead to Aaron’s.

“To the bones, Strike.”

“To the bones, Uncle.”

Cain turned to Robert and reached out his hand, solidarity in a handshake after all they’d been through. Then Cain was out the door and Robert was alone with the man he was head over heels in love with.

**********

Aaron was so tired. Weak and strung out from the day. From the last few weeks. From his life. It was the only explanation he had for allowing Robert to cradle his face in his hands, press their lips together. Tenderness seeped through them, he let himself fall into it. He wrapped his arms around Robert, let the man hold him, bury his face in Aaron’s neck, breathe him in. 

He didn’t know if he had it in him to do this now, but he had to find the strength somewhere. It was time. 

Robert linked their hands, pressed a kiss to Aaron’s fingers and he bit back the tears that sprang to his eyes. Aaron wondered if he’d ever stop missing him. If Robert would ever not be a part of him buried deep inside.

He squeezed Robert’s fingers before he let go, more for himself than anything else. Put space between them. Robert looked into Aaron’s eyes and he saw panic flash in the gorgeous green blue staring back at him.

“Aaron.”

“Robert, it’s done.”

“I was wrong, I know that. Forgive me that, please.”

“You don’t get to pick and choose when I’m yours Robert, it doesn’t work like that.”

Robert got angry then, the emotion swirled around him like invisible smoke. Aaron let himself feel the force of it.

“Aaron from the first moment I saw you you were mine. You’ve never **not** been mine.”

“I am now, Pretty Boy, I am now.”

Robert fisted his hand in his hair.

“We can fix this. I can fix this.”

“I had a moment tonight. A moment where I could have stopped Finn, or at the very least tried. But then he said your name and I froze. Froze in fear for you because I wasn’t with you. I couldn’t protect you. I froze and because of that Pete had to kill his own brother. For me Robert. He killed his flesh and blood for me. I have to live with that now.”

“Aaron we couldn’t have known how this would go. I couldn’t have known.”

“The fact is this is who you are. Your empire is what's important to you. A part of me gets that, because my family is my empire. Their happiness is my riches. You have yours and I have mine. You chose yours and I am choosing mine now. Because as long as you and I are together I am putting them in danger. What would happen next time, when you pushed me away again? Sent me away again? How can I take care of mine when all that fills my head is you?”

“I won’t send you away. Never again, I swear it.”

Aaron looked at him, took a deep breath that made his side ache. He ached everywhere, pain radiated out of his chest. His heart, he could feel it breaking.

“Did you look?”

“What?”

“At the end, when I asked, when you promised. Did you look?”

Robert hung his head. He’d looked.

“It happened so fast Aaron, I didn’t have time to think.”

Aaron sighed, ran his eyes over Robert one last time. Memorized the shape of him.

“You need to go Robert.”

“Don’t ask that of me.”

“I’m not asking Pretty Boy. Go.”

Robert looked into his eyes then, searched them for any hint of hope. Aaron watched his face fall when he found none.

“I love you.”

It hung there in the air as Aaron savoured the words. Knew he’d replay them in his head late at night, alone and wanting. Missing the piece of himself Robert would always have. He wished he could be the man who could say it back, even still it poured out of him in waves. He couldn’t stop it.

“It’s not enough Robert. Not for us.”

“You love me too Aaron, I’m not alone in this.”

“I never said you were.”

“There has to be….”

“Please Robert, for once please do what I ask of you. What I need from you. Just fucking go!”

Aaron turned his back then, couldn’t watch Robert leave because he felt his resolve slipping. His bravado failing him.

He felt Robert behind him. Felt the ghost of a kiss where his neck met his shoulder, felt those hands press slightly into his back, caress down his arms.

Then the warmth was gone, the front door slammed and the house felt unbelievably empty. Aaron walked over to his heavy bag and started swinging. 

He punched bare fisted until his knuckles bled, his body gave out and the tears blinded him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to the responses from this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it!

In the end Aaron did what he always did. He picked himself up, put the pieces he could back together and got on with life. Nothing made him happier when Adam showed up the next morning at his front door.

They didn’t say anything, just hugged each other. Happy the other was alive. Mourning what the other had lost. Adam may not have been super tight with his half-brothers, at least not in the way Aaron imagined brothers should be, but it hurt Adam. It hurt them both.

“Where’s Vic?”

Aaron somehow knew the answer before he heard it.

“With Robert, seems he wants to reconnect and make amends for the last few years. Doesn’t want to hold people at arm’s length anymore.”

Aaron just nodded, offered Adam a beer and he caught his lieutenant up on all he’d missed. He only got lost once in the thought of Robert and the pride he felt in him reaching out to his sister. He convinced himself it was for Vic’s benefit, not Rob’s.

After Finn’s funeral he sat down with all the boys, things had been back to normal for a good week now. Business as usual and he could see how relieved everyone was. Now Aaron just needed to deal with the business of Ross Barton and then the past could stay back there behind them.

It was the first meeting being held in the Mill, it was time. Moira was tired of losing her kitchen to their gatherings and honestly there was never enough space before. Somehow they ended up in the kitchen anyway, chairs and the couch turned to face Aaron, sat up on the counter with his legs dangling over, hands braced on the edge. Not like any Godfather movie that was for sure. That made him smile, he liked them like this.

Ross was seated, arms folded over his chest, eyes downcast on the kitchen table. Pete was leaning on the wall behind him, worry for his brother etched all over his face. Aaron nudged Adam, who was standing beside him. Then came Adam’s whistle and the silence in the room was instant. Nothing but respect from his boys.

“Alright brothers, we got some things to discuss tonight. I think it best to get the most important order of business out of the way don’t you?”

Ross looked up at him then. Aaron couldn’t help but feel for the guy.

“Well all know what Ross did and we all have different opinions on it. I’ve heard them all and I’ve thought it over. Ross Barton you are officially striped of your lieutenant position.”

Ross nodded his head and went to stand.

“Wait. Look we’re all brothers here right? And I expect us all to do crazy and stupid things for each other, to protect each other, to save each other. I ask that of you everyday. You went about it the wrong way, you know that, but your heart, your motivation, I can’t fault you that. So if you want it Ross you’re welcome to stay. You won't ever rise beyond your station now but you’d still be one of us, a brother.

Ross widened his eyes.

“You sure Strike?”

“When it comes to you Barton I’m never sure. But the offer still stands.”

“Then I’ll take it.”

“Good, sit down. So that’s the call boys. If you don’t like it, I’m sorry. Ross has some trust to earn back but he will, if he wants it. We don’t have to forget but we do have to forgive. After tonight we let it go, all of us. Yeah?”

He saw the smiles, the nods around the room. Saw the gratitude in Pete’s eyes, in the relaxed roll of Ross’s shoulders, in the slight lean Adam pressed into him.

“So that means we’ve got a lieutenant position open. Not going to lie gentlemen, didn’t have to think long and hard about this one. Since I came back one of you has impressed me, not just the last few weeks but the last few months. I need someone I can count on. Rely on. Need someone to be my steadfast right hand man, like Adam is, like Samson is. I don’t think any of us could have been as calm and collected as he was when the moment called for it. It’s not just because he saved my life but because I know he would do the same for every one of you in this room. He has your trust and your respect, and he has mine as well.”

All eyes looked to Pete, who stood a little straighter.

“So Peter “Steady” Barton, the position is yours if you want it.”

Everyone in the room knew the magnitude of the moment. It wasn’t just the position offered, but Aaron had assigned him a name, a moniker. It happened rarely, you usually got your name on a whim. Sometimes it caught on, sometimes it didn’t. You never gave yourself one. But to be given your name by your Boss, like Aaron had been given “Strike” by Cain, it was so much more. You had to accept that’s what you were. What you would be called upon to be until the day you died. What would be expected of you. It was official from that moment onwards, if you accepted it.

Everyone continued to look at Pete, waiting for his response. The shock was still evident in his eyes.

“What do you say Steady?”

Pete looked around the room, saw the supportive and proud faces.

“It would be my honour Strike.”

That got him a round of applause and a cheer ran throughout the room. Pete was surrounded by men offering a slap on the back or the ruffle of his hair. Even Ross gave his brother a hug. Aaron caught his eye, motioned his head and Pete came to the front. Leaned on the other side of Aaron, who patted his shoulder. He looked over at Cain who was standing by the fridge with Samson, a proud smile on his face.

He’d done good.

“Alright, let’s get on with it. Samson, where are we with next week's run?”

*********

“Sean, do you ever think about going straight?”

Robert was leaning back on a lounger in Tiny’s backyard, Tiny in a chair beside him. Jamie was running around, waving the hand held bubble machine Robert had bought him, giggling like the little maniac he was. Tiny’s wife Bonnie was sitting under a patio umbrella, sipping some wine and letting them have their “Boy Time”.

She was the only one who called it that. Rob and Sean just called it talking.

It had been a hard few weeks. The pain of losing Aaron was still real, still felt like a knife twist in his gut when he thought about it too much. Which he did. It was all he thought about if he was honest. He’d spent some time with Vic, real time with her. She was gorgeous and funny and happy, so very happy. The way she talked about Adam was like someone lit a torch inside her. They made a point of talking at least every other day. If nothing else the heartbreak of Aaron had brought him to his sister, that was something.

Aaron’s speech to him ran over and over in his mind. Aaron doing what he did for his family. Robert doing it for the money. But he never thought about it that way. Power, respect and the thrill of the game, that was why he did it. He had all the money he could honestly want. He wasn’t greedy by any means. His men relied on him, just liked Aaron’s family did. They’d relied on Lawrence before him too. And they would rely on whoever was after Robert when the time came.

“What’s bringing on all this? Is it Dingle?”

Tiny was actually kind of pissed at Aaron, which Robert appreciated. It was nice to have someone in your corner.

“Maybe. Maybe the stress of the last few weeks. This was all I’ve wanted for a decade and now that I have it, it feels kind of...empty.”

Tiny nodded, laughed at his son who was making himself dizzy as he twirled in circles shooting bubbles at invisible bad guys.

“Do you want my honest answer Rob?”

“No Sean, lie to me, I love when you do that.”

Robert heard the smack on his shoulder before he felt the sting. Asshole.

“Yeah man I think about it, every damn day.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Jamie’s getting bigger. Gonna start having football games soon. And Bonnie is talking about having another. Thinking about aiming for a girl this time.”

“Sean, congratulations.”

“Nothing happening yet but I’ll sure enjoy the trying.”

“Imagine you with a daughter, God help us all.”

Jamie ran by them, stopped dead at their conversation.

“I don’t want a sister Uncle Pretty, I want a brother!”

He jumped on Rob’s lap, almost knocking the wind out of him and probably caused some bruising Robert would feel later.

“But sisters can be fun too. I have a sister Jamie, she’s pretty cool.”

He eyed Robert up and shook his head.

“Nope, a brother. We can be like you and Daddy. You can have girls though Uncle Pretty, if you want to. I’ll still play with them.”

Then he was off like a shot, monsters to vanquish with bubbles and energy only a four year old could possess. 

And there it was. A vision of a little girl with Aaron’s eyes, and that hair, curls held off her face in pigtails. Her cheeks would get rosy when she got excited, her eyes bright and expressive. She’s be the apple of her Daddy’s eye. She’d be the world. But she wouldn’t be Robert’s and fuck if that didn’t hurt.

**********

“So do you want out or not Aaron?”

Aaron was angry, pacing around his living room. He was almost 100% now. Back to his morning runs, only doing the heavy bag after a good day, well at least since the incident after Robert. He kept his head down, he worked hard. Liv had come to visit for a few days and they’d laughed, watched movies, ate popcorn. It’d been grand and he’d hated putting her on a plane back to Ireland.

“Cain what are you talking about? I’m giving everything I got here. What’s the problem?”

“The problem Strike is you’re not happy.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m happy.”

“Yeah, so why did your sister call when she got home to ask if you were okay because you seemed off and she was worried.”

“Liv called you?”

“Yeah Son, she did.”

It was silly, he was doing well. Okay some mornings it was hard to get out of bed but he had been shot and dammit he liked sleep. And a couple times when Liv had been talking she got frustrated because Aaron just zoned out. He didn’t know where his mind went but he’s sure it wasn’t about Robert.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“She isn’t the only one. Your Mom, Adam, even Pete. They’re all concerned. I pulled the short straw.”

“This isn’t about Robert.”

Cain held up his hands.

“I never said this was about Robert.”

“Look. I was shot barely six weeks ago. I’m allowed some time to figure it all out. Have I slacked off? Have I not been doing my job?”

“It’s not about that Aaron. We love you. We want you here but we mostly want you to be wherever it is you want to be. We want you happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. That’s all that matters to me.”

“I want to be here Cain. You know that.”

“Then why can’t you have both? Why can’t you have Robert and us?”

“You know why.”

“No Aaron I honestly don’t. Don’t let him take this away from you. It’s not true, it never was.”

“Dammit Cain I know that.”

“Do you Strike? Cause I don’t think you do.”

Aaron just rubbed his face, grabbed a beer from the fridge and looked out the window. Cain knew that meant he was done talking.

“Just think about it yeah?”

Then he walked out the door, got in his car and headed to the person who just might actually listen to him.

**********

Robert offered Cain a drink, which he refused and a chair, which he took. He sat across from Cain, waited for him to say something. Anything.

“It’s not his fault Robert, that Aaron is the way that he is.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the way that he is Cain.”

“No I know that, just how guarded he is. How closed off. Do you have any idea what it cost him to ask you not to send him away?”

Dread filled Robert’s chest, because this was it. Finally what he’d done wrong. What he couldn’t repair. What he couldn’t come back from. He so desperately wanted to come back from it.

“I didn’t leave him because I wanted to Cain. I haven’t wanted to be away from him from the moment I met him.”

“I killed his father.”

Robert stayed passive.

“I figured as much. Does Aaron know?”

“He was there.”

Robert got up then, poured himself a whisky, downed the glass. Poured himself another, thought better of it, filled a fresh glass and placed it on the table in front of Cain. He motioned for the older man to continue.

“His parents never got along, not even sure why they married honestly. They were good parents, he was a good father, or so it seemed. Then Chas left Gordon and brought Aaron back to Emmerdale with her. But things were getting hot then, some bad deals done by my uncles. Everyone knew Aaron was the future. He was the only boy at the time. We thought it was the right thing to do, send him to his Dad, keep him safe.”

Rob watched the pain flash in Cain’s eyes, saw the man swipe at unshed tears.

“Do you know what I told him? He didn’t want to go. Begged to stay with us. I told him that he needed to be a man for me, needed to be strong and brave. That we’d bring him home as soon as we could. Three years he was with Gordon. He’d visit on occasion. Ask to stay with me, with his mother, with anyone. But it still wasn’t safe then and I’d drive him to his father’s house myself, talking about how brave he was, what a man he was being. The place was neat, it was tidy, Aaron looked to have everything he needed. I just thought he was being a surly kid.”

Cain grabbed his glass then. Stared at the liquid.

“When he ran away from home for good he was so angry. Told us he didn’t care if he stayed in Emmerdale or lived on the streets but he wasn’t going back to Gordon. It was rough for a while. He started to box, he was still a little shit you know but he got it together. There was a rough patch when he finally came out. He was so ashamed, it killed me to see him like that. I could never figure out why he felt so much shame.”

Cain downed the liquid now and Robert just watched him. His heart beating wildly in his chest. His fear for Aaron, for his past, was a tangible thing. The weight of it was crushing him.

“Then one night he got stupid drunk, all alone. I found him at the gym, sitting in the ring with a half empty bottle of gin in his hand. He said he’d never been brave. Never been a man. “I tried Uncle Cain, I tried to for you,” he told me. I won't tell you what that man did to him Robert, that’s Aaron’s story to share. But I can tell you this, I go to bed every night with a clear conscious that I put that son of a bitch in the ground.”

“Cain his past, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“It should Robert. Do you know what his father used to say to him? What he’d yell at him when he hit him? What he’d whisper to him in moments I cannot even fathom?”

_If they loved you they wouldn’t have sent you away._

_If you were worthy they’d have let you stay._

_I’m the only one who will never ever leave you._

“Jesus Christ.” 

Robert didn’t even recognize his own voice.

“So now you know, what it cost him to ask you for that. I know it’s not the same. I’ve told him. But Strike, he doesn’t believe he deserves anything, let alone the things he wants. And he wants you Robert. I know my boy, he loves you. All he needed was one excuse to walk away. I just need you wait for him, he’ll figure it out. He always gets there in the end. Can you be patient?”

“I can be anything for Aaron.”

Cain got up then, nodded his head and made towards the door.

"Cain?"

He turned and faced Robert again.

"Did you make it painful for him, Gordon, when you put him down?"

Cain's eyes got hard, the memory clearly coming back.

"Yeah Robert, he didn't go peacefully. I made sure of it."

"Good."

**********  
Aaron was a mess for the next few weeks. He went over it in his mind over and over again.

What did he want?

He used to talk in generalizations. He wanted happiness. Contentment. Love. Someone to rely on. Someone who relied on him. A home. 

All those things suddenly stopped being abstract and started being a person. A person with a pretty face and a gentle touch. A person Aaron didn’t technically know well but understood to the core of himself. A person who scared Aaron in ways he didn’t even understand yet.

That night while Aaron lay in bed he thought of Robert. He missed his insane text messages. He missed that electric feeling when they were in the same room. He missed knowing that someone else felt what he did. He missed that smile, that smugness. He missed all the things he didn’t know yet about Robert. He missed the idea of discovering him.

So like the lovesick sap he clearly was he picked up his phone. It was a risk. I mean Robert might not even remember the past texts he sent Aaron’s way. But maybe.

**Coffee must always have at least 4 sugars to be bearable.**

Right. So if Robert didn’t respond then he knew...

But his phone beeped within seconds and interrupted his thoughts.

_Oh Aaron. You have so much to learn about the beauty of the bean._

**You have a ridiculously expensive coffee maker don’t you? Probably cost more than my car.**

_Well yeah but I’ve seen your car. That isn’t saying much._

Aaron’s face cracked into a smile. This, with Robert, it had always been easy. Until outside forces made it complicated. Until Aaron made it even more complicated. 

They texted for almost two hours, Aaron spread out in his bed, the idea of sleep long forgotten, waiting eagerly for each response that came in. They’d kept it loose. Shared things but didn’t get heavy. Talked about work. Vic and Liv, how much they adored their little sisters. How Aaron was healing. Funny stories about Tiny and Cain. Who could take who in a fight. Aaron was sworn to secrecy that Robert’s money was on Cain. 

It was the happiest Aaron had been in weeks, if ever.

And for once Aaron gave in and went for what he wanted, fuck everyone and everything else. Because he hadn’t felt whole in so long and he was tired of pretending he ever would be without Robert.

**I miss you Robert.**

_Aaron you don’t have to. Not ever again._

**That easy?**

_For you Strike? Always._

**How fast can you get here Pretty Boy?**

_I’ve been standing at your front door for 30 minutes already so…_

Aaron sprinted down the stairs, his loose sweatpants barely hanging onto his hips. The door he swore he locked before bed swung open. He should be surprised but it just meant one less second without Robert. He was thankful for it.

It was instant, the feeling of relief the moment Robert’s hands touched Aaron’s skin. Heat and healing and home. Aaron hated himself for denying them both the inevitable. That’s what they were. A crash course always set towards each other, so why not embrace the inevitable beautiful collision?

Because Robert’s mouth was on his and he tasted the same. His tongue still made Aaron’s insides liquefy. His hair was just as soft against his fingers as he remembered it. 

It wasn’t until they fell backwards on the couch, awkward and uncomfortable but pressed together that Aaron pulled back.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I’m kind of messed up.”

“Me too.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Are we really doing this?”

“Let’s see them try and stop us.”

And then Aaron’s laughter filled the air and Robert’s smile was blinding and yeah. They were doing this.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert woke up way too hot for a winter’s morning. Then he felt the nip of teeth on his hip and the slide of rough hands down his chest. Right. Honeymoon. 2 weeks. Sun and sand and booze and...

“Aaron.”

It came out in a moan, the glorious name of the man who sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Robert’s thigh.

“Yes Robert?”

Could you call a man a tease if he always delivered in the end? Even if he drove you to the brink of madness before he gave it to you? 

He felt Aaron’s breath whisper across his cock, already hard and straining for its favourite person, favourite mouth. A lick on his hip again and then a nuzzle, a contented sigh. Robert thrusted up just a bit, couldn’t help himself really. But they’d played this game so many times he knew his part. It never ceased to thrill him as they acted out their lines, did this little song and dance. It never got old, not with them.

“I love you.”

Robert said it all the time. It was like breathing. In. Out. I love you Aaron. I love you. In. Out. But the look on his warrior’s face was never the same when he heard it. Sometimes smug. Sometimes blissful. Sometimes annoyed because “I love you too but I don’t care what colour our towels are, just pick some Pretty Boy.” 

Sometimes like now, beaming contentment that lazed on Aaron’s face as he rubbed his stubble over Robert’s body. Like he could spend all day torturing his husband and would do so if allowed.

“I love you more.”

He didn’t. He really didn’t. But they learned long ago it was a stupid argument to have. Regardless of who was right (it was Robert thank you very much) they both were winners in the end. It was only their third day of wedded bliss and Aaron's mouth was so close to where Robert needed it that he’d let him have this round. They could revisit it again later.

And Robert knew what Aaron was waiting for. He shifted his head, locked eyes with those blue depths and whispered the word that always got him what he needed.

“Please.”

Then that mouth was wrapped around him and Aaron’s tongue was working it’s masterful torture and Robert let himself lose to Aaron once again.

**********

Like all things with them it was instant and perfected. This was them. They knew. And after that they never wavered. Oddly, neither did the people around them.

Robert had worried about Sean’s reaction given how things had been before. Robert should have known better really. Tiny just hugged Rob tight at the news and invited the couple over for dinner. Now he wasn’t sure if they all didn't loved Aaron more than Robert or not.

He lost the battle for Jamie early on. One look at Aaron with his dark stubble, black hoodie and work boots and Jamie found his hero. Uncle Pretty was cool but Uncle Strike was epic. They would stand there in the garden, Jamie climbing Aaron like he was a bloody jungle gym. It didn’t help that Aaron would flip Jamie, throw him, catch him, let him hang off his arms and swing him around. All the while having a conversation with Bonnie, not winded at all or putting up a sweat.

After their first dinner the guys grabbed their beers and headed to the yard but Bonnie pulled Aaron aside, glad she had a partner to amuse her during “Boy Time”. Then she’d pulled out a magazine, asked Aaron what he thought of a particular celebrity.

“I want to like her honestly, but I just don’t.”

“Oh my God Aaron, yes! Exactly”

It never ceased to amaze Robert when he watched Bonnie and Aaron in action. Aaron would say two words, give Bonnie a look and she’d be cackling like he was a comedic genius. They would give each other glances across the dinner table when one of their men said something they didn’t like. Looks that just screamed, “See, I told you about this.”

It was clear “Boy Time” was now more for Bonnie and Aaron than for Sean and Robert.

**********

Aaron had been beyond nervous to introduce Liv to Robert. She’d never met his boyfriends before, it had never mattered before to him that she did. She knew about his life, or as much as he would let her know but this was a whole new thing for both of them. Aaron picked her up at the airport, excited to see her and beyond worried about dinner that night.

She teased Aaron about being in love but her face got hard when Robert entered the Mill. She was protective of Aaron, he was protective of her.

But Robert, beautiful Robert, knew just how to win her over. He walked up to her holding a pink bag overflowing with tissue paper.

“So I really love your brother and I know how much your opinion means to him. I hope you like me. I hope I like you. However I am not opposed to resorting to bribery right from the start. Here.”

He handed her the bag and she dug in to discover a top of the line tablet with all these gadgets that had something to do with drawing and animation. He’d even got her an expensive case for it all, the exact same colour as that accent wall in her bedroom.

“Your brother said you’re really into this stuff.”

Liv laughed and tried to hide her excitement at her new toys. She still had to get her snarky comment in, it’s who she was after all.

“Did you actually pay for this or did it fall off the back of a truck?”

Then a beautiful friendship was born. Most of the time it was sarcastic teasing, light banter, the two only ever getting vicious when they ganged up on Aaron together. When they took her to the airport a week later she hugged them both goodbye and waved at the gate.

“I’m gonna miss that little brat.”

Funnily enough, Aaron knew Robert meant it.

**********

It was four months later when Robert made the decision to go legit. Okay, as legit as say, someone a step above the Dingles. Bonnie had announced she was pregnant, Robert was looking at rings to propose and it was time. A fair few of his men followed him, willing to take a cut in pay for a less exciting life and a clock out time.

Now his warehouses held (mostly) legal merchandise and he was home most nights to have dinner with his boyfriend. He still had the income from his legally run bars and every so often he could convince Aaron to get in a suit and have a night out with him at one of them. He liked to show his man off.

The Dingles appreciated that Robert always had cold beer and food waiting for them on their meeting nights. He’d say his hellos and then head off to have a pint with his sister at the pub. Aaron told him everything anyway, he didn’t need to be there.

**********

They pushed and they pulled. It’s who they were. 

One night Robert didn’t come home. Not that he technically lived at the Mill yet but they hadn’t spent a night apart since their official beginning. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them.

Aaron texted and called, got no reply. He hated himself when the worry forced him to reach out to Tiny, who arrived an hour later with a drunk and disheveled Robert. Sean deposited him on the couch, patted Aaron on the back and exited without explanation.

Knowing Robert was okay was a relief, but Aaron felt the anger grow as Robert sat there, unwilling to look Aaron in the eye.

“Where have you been Pretty Boy?”

“I don’t answer to you Strike.”

It was like Robert slapped him. Those eyes hard and unflinching as they looked Aaron over.

“We’ll talk tomorrow when you’ve sobered up.”

“I got nothing to say.”

“Yeah well I do.”

Aaron slept alone that night, wished his heavy bag was available and not a few feet from Robert’s passed out form. The need to pummel something was real and vicious in his veins.

He awoke from a restless sleep to an empty house and a fear he could not let himself realize.

It was two days later and not a word from Robert. Aaron was beyond worried to the point of actual panic. Because he had no play to make here. If Robert decided to end them then Aaron wasn’t sure he’d have the pieces to put himself back together again. 

He met with his men, drank a beer and blasted the music loud as he let the rage spill out in sweat down his body. He pushed as far as he could, losing himself in the soothing dance around the bag when the music suddenly stopped. It was silence only broken by Aaron’s ragged breaths.

Standing there, looking like he’d waged a war on his own was Robert. The man who didn’t answer to Aaron, who didn’t answer to anyone.

“You look beautiful when you do that.”

“What do you want Robert?”

Aaron threw his gloves in the corner, ignored the way Robert drank in his bare chest and face as he unwrapped his hands.

“To explain.”

Robert stepped towards him, Aaron stepped back.

“It’s too much some days, what I feel for you.”

Aaron nodded his head. He understood that, he felt the same. But had he ever punished Robert for it? Maybe at first but not now. Never now.

“I hate the power you have over me sometimes. I swore no one would ever have that again Aaron. The power to break me. I’m not as strong as you.”

Aaron scoffed at that, grabbed the towel he had hanging on the wall. Wiped himself down to distract from the wound that was starting to fester in his chest. Braced himself.

Robert looked down at the scar that still puckered pink on Aaron's side.

“I did that to you Strike.”

“Fuck off Pretty Boy. Finn did that and no one else.”

“I don’t deserve you Aaron.”

“Don’t put this on me. If you’re gonna end this then do it. You’re the one with your finger on the trigger now Robert. You and I both know that.”

“That’s the problem Aaron, I can’t. I can never walk away. Not from you. And it terrifies me.”

Aaron went to him then, relieved when Robert came willing and thankful into his arms. He hugged him close, tried to give some of the comfort that Robert was usually surrounding Aaron in.

“What can I do Robert? Whatever you need, it’s yours.”

“Be the strong one Aaron, for both of us.”

Aaron just held him that night, spooned himself around Robert, held his hand as he fought sleep. Whispered how much he loved the man in his arms, kissed into his neck, did the best he could to give Robert what he needed. Gave his all to being strong.

It took a few days to get back to where they were before. Robert shared some of his past, could neither of them been blessed with a father who didn’t fuck them up?

It would happen again. Rarely and always unexpected. But now Robert would at least text and he'd always come home. Always crawled into bed beside Aaron, smelling of whiskey and salt, eyes red and heart heavy. Aaron would just wrap him in his arms and hold on.

**********

The biggest fight they ever had, ever would have, was about their surrogacy plans.

Robert wanted Aaron to father first, Aaron didn’t want to father at all. 

“It doesn’t matter Robert. I’ll love our child regardless. Let’s not put my messed up gene pool into the mix.”

Robert knew it was about Aaron’s father, a topic they skated around, always. Aaron had shared the horrors, just the once, promised Robert he was past it but that it would never entirely go away. He understood. Robert had the scars his father gave him, even though they didn’t run nearly as deep.

But Robert wouldn’t let up and Aaron was hard to grind down. They ended up screaming at each other, Aaron telling him to drop it and Robert pleading with him to just tell him why.

“What if we have a boy and he looks like him?! What if I can’t love our child because he’d be a constant reminder of what that bastard did to me?!”

Robert held Aaron as he cried, hating himself that he had been so stupid as to push the matter. He grabbed his beautiful fiancée’s face, rained kisses all over it.

“Any child we have, regardless of how, will only ever be the most beautiful parts of you. That’s all that matters”

**********

Robert came on a groan, one hand fisted in the sweaty sheets and the other cupping his husband’s face. Aaron crawled up him then, demanded a kiss from Robert’s panting mouth. 

“God Aaron, remind me to marry you.”

“You already did.”

“Remind me to do it again.”

They lazed there for a bit, Robert tracing patterns on Aaron’s chest and wondering if he could convince him to just spend their first day in paradise in bed.

“You want your wedding present Pretty Boy?”

“You said “I do” Strike, what more could you give me?”

“Soft.”

“Only for you.”

Aaron climbed out of bed then, searched in his suitcase that Robert had packed for him. He grabbed an envelope and handed it to Robert as he laid down, propping his head up on his arm.

“Open it.”

Robert pulled out a sheet of paper, a profile like so many they’d seen before, for egg donors.

“I don’t look a lot like him and she is the exact opposite heritage in every way. Looks almost like you a bit doesn’t she?”

Robert felt like he couldn’t breath.

“Yeah Aaron, she does.”

“I mean if you still want to, you know it doesn’t matter to me…”

Robert rolled over Aaron, hugged him tight and kissed him for all he was worth.

**********

In the end Robert got his Daddy’s girl. She had Aaron’s eyes and that snarky grin. His dark curly hair that Robert insisted be in pigtails whenever possible. At least until she was old enough to demand braids and high pontytails. She loved frilly dresses. She loved her overalls and mucking on the farms with her cousins. She was all sunshine and giggles, then serious concentration and broody crossed arms. She thought her Aunt Liv hung the moon and that Grandpa Cain hung the stars. 

All that beauty with a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue. She was going to run the Dingle clan one day, there was no doubt about it and she knew it too.

And damn if she wasn’t well aware of how wrapped her fathers were around her little fingers.

Then came their son, light brown hair with Robert’s jaw and athletic frame. Wide eyed and an easy smile. He was wild. Always coming home with a new scrape on his knee or rip in his pants. Robert had to learn to sew because really, it was ridiculous.

“Aaron he’s had them for a day and look at the state of these things.”

But Papa just rolled his eyes, winked at their son and sent him back outside again. They were convinced that their tender loving boy would end up being a veterinarian one day. Every creature that walked the Earth adored him. Whether the cows in their pens or the injured birds he’d find God knows where. They just sensed something in him. Followed him around the farms, the village, random animals walking into the Mill like they lived there. Eventually some of them did.

He was like that with people too. Nothing made him happier than sitting on a stool in the Woolpack, swinging his legs, chatting with the villagers, making them smile and basking in the affection of his Nana Chas.

“He gets that from you Robert.”

“What?”

“Your kindness.”

Robert kissed the breath out of his husband after that so he wouldn’t see the sheen in his eyes.

**********

Robert refused to let Aaron take down the heavy bag, move it to another room or out of the house altogether. But their home was overflowing with toys and they needed the space.

“You take that down Strike and you’ve signed the divorce papers”

Because Robert loved to watch his warrior. Robert would watch Aaron punch that bag as he rocked their fussy first born to sleep. He’d watch Aaron as their kids did homework at the kitchen table or argued over the remote. He’d watch when the house was quiet, a glass of the best stuff in his hands. 

Watch his husband who listened to his music through earbuds now as not to disturb his family. Watch as his back rippled and his arms flexed. Watch the sweat collect on his shirt, or if Robert was really lucky, watch it slide down Aaron’s bare chest.

It was always the same. Aaron would stop, catch his husband unabashedly staring at him and roll his sparkling blue eyes.

“What you looking at Pretty Boy?”

Robert always gave the same smirk and the same answer. Every damn time.

“My empire.”

Over the years the bag would need replacing. Aaron would suggest moving it again and within a few days he’d come home to a brand new one hung up and a satisfied grin on Robert’s face.

**********

And of course they named their kids. Good solid names that they picked after pouring over books and looking up meanings online. Middle names that spoke of their family ties, family by blood and family by choice. It ended up being a waste of time overall.

To the people of the their village the Sugden-Dingle kids were simply known and called by their nicknames. 

Stormy and Heart, the pride and future of Emmerdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it ladies and gents. Thanks for coming on this wild ride with me and being so supportive.
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line because I'm always looking for inspiration when it comes to Aaron and Robert. If there is something you want to see or any ideas you have let me know. I can't promise anything but I'm always happy to try.


End file.
